Voodoo Revenge
by lordtrayus
Summary: A call from a hunter friend brings Sam and Dean to New Orleans, to investigate hunter disappearances. But a dark force is at work in the city, consumed by bitterness and hate, one that wants revenge on the brothers Winchester, one that has allied with very dark powers in order to achieve their ultimate goal: destroying the essence of who the brothers are forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Voodoo Revenge

Danny writhed on the table, his wrists secured by metal shackles to the top of it. His legs were in the same predicament, and he was very conscious of the fact that his captor had left him half naked, whoever the hell they were. He had come here to New Orleans in order to find out what had happened to another hunter, Raman, who had gone missing.

He had found Raman all right. And then he had woken up in this mess.

The room he was in was dark, illuminated by softly lit candles. He could hear Raman breathing heavily in the darkness, but couldn't make out the other hunter. Danny strived to free himself from his manacles, but they were simply too strong for him to move. He looked at the table beside him, seeing some sort of symbol drawn on to it. He gulped, as he heard a rustling, and a soft voice came through the shadows.

"So nice of you to join me. It won't be long now till the one I'm after, the one I've missed so much, is here. But you've been a great help." They said sweetly, and he watched as a headless voodoo doll was laid on the table beside him.

Dried herbs were then scattered, and a drumbeat was begun, but there was no rhythm to it. Danny shivered as he heard screams and evil sounding laughs, his bare chest going frigid with fright as it happened.

His captor then began to chant, inciting dark forces, the drumming accelerating as they did so, and Danny looked around desperately.

"Please, don't! Whatever you're doing, don't!" Danny pleaded, desperate to be set free.

Ghosts, monsters, he could handle. Magic was something else entirely, and whatever was going on here was clearly part of some larger and more sinister plan.

"Oh great goddess Erzulie, this soul I offer thee! Take his spirit, take his soul, into your loving arms, so that I may be loved in return!" his captor chanted, and the flames flared, and Danny was panicking, desperate to get free, desperate for any form of rescues, but none was coming.

"To the loa Ghede I do beseech, while I offer his soul freely, please, allow me your gifts and his body!" his captor cried.

Danny was thrashing as the chant continued, sweat running down his bare chest as dark coalescing spirits spiralled around the room, the room becoming totally frigid, the candles flaring, the building creaking as it happened.

"Great Bosou Koblamin, take this boy in payment for the enemy you will soon receive! Patience will be rewarded and you will have the greatest prize, and I will have what I desire!"

Danny felt tears in his eyes. He was terrified, the noises were getting worse, the flames expanding and contracting alternately, and then purple lights swirled around her arms as she stood between the two tables, the dark smoke coalescing, glinting red, yellow and green sets of eyes staring down at him greedily, and the Louisianna night was filled with screams.

XX

Dean entered the room, carrying breakfast, and cast a cursory glance over Sam's sleeping form, which was currently wrapped up in a ball, the covers snugly about him. Dean looked a second longer, to make sure his brother was still breathing, and then set about cooking breakfast.

He was still in an incredibly good mood. Three days before, Sam had possessed the body of Zachariah, who had escaped Purgatory because of Castiel, and had killed Sam brutally and framed Dean for the murder. Sam had possessed Zachariah just before Dean himself had died, and had resurrected their friends Jody and Marion, restored Bobby and resurrected himself to boot, before helping to destroy the angel once again. Since then, Dean, his mind restored by his angelic baby brother and no longer going crazy, and also ecstatic that his brother had returned to him from the dead, had been as if he was on euphoria, fussing over Sam and actually enjoying himself for the first time in ages, and the last three days he had just allowed himself to relax and enjoy spending time with his little brother.

"Sammy." He called loudly but softly, and smiled as his brother woke up blearily, mussing his long hair and looking at his brother in confusion.

"Since when do you get up before me?" he asked curiously, and Dean smiled.

"Since I've been in a very good mood because my brother resurrected himself and came back to me, since I saw that local deli down the road, which before you ask I walked there and back from without so much as smiling at a woman or even hinting I could get kidnapped, and since you said yesterday you fancied an omelette, so I got up early to make you one." He said cheerfully, scooping it onto Sam's plate and setting it on the table.

Sam smiled at him as he sat down, and immediately tucked in to the omelette. Dean had always made the best omelettes, and it was something he had always managed to make look like an omelette, whenever Sam made them they wound up looking like a splat on the plate.

"You know, I could get used to you running around after my every whim and fancy." He said, as Dean sat down, heretically squirting tomato sauce onto his plate as he did so, and tucked in himself.

"Yeah, don't get used to it. Beginning to miss old, miserable me?" he asked with a grin, and Sam shook his head.

"No, euphoria you makes a nice change. Oh, Jody texted last night. Her and Marion are safely in Canada." He reported, and Dean nodded in approval.

"Good. At least I can't be blamed for murdering you seeing as you're living and breathing right in front of me. Hey, you hear that Bobby? Your girlfriend's safe!" Dean called with a smile, and Bobby flickered in beside them, looking at them grumpily.

"She is not my girlfriend." He said grouchily, and Sam grinned.

"Not through lack of trying." He said, and Bobby glowered at him.

"Shut it you." He said grouchily, turning on their TV and flicking through the channels.

Dean watched his brother as he ate, just glad his brother was there. Brandon had nearly destroyed them. Hell it had destroyed Sam. Dean still couldn't get the image of his brother, lying on the bed, blood soaking him, a knife in his gut, his head at an unnatural angle due to the viciousness of the murder Zachariah performed upon him. And then, the bastard had sent visions to Dean to try and make him think he had done it, torturing him with images of Sam being tortured in Hell and begging Dean to save him, and asking why he had killed him. He knew that there was no way he ever wanted to go through something like that again, especially if it meant losing his brother.

"You're looking at me like that again." Sam said patiently, and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sammy, what do you want from me?" he asked, and Sam shook his head.

"You didn't look at me nearly so much the last few times I've come back from the dead." He reminded him, and Dean waved it off.

"First time, I knew I was making a deal so you could live. Second time, I didn't actually see it. Third and fourth times you were fixed right away. Fifth time I was with you, and sixth time, I didn't know you were alive. So there." He said, and Sam snorted in amusement.

"Alright, fine, but do you have to keep watching me so intently? It's very unnerving, you're like Cas when you do that, and you don't like it when he stares at you relentlessly." He reminded, and Dean shrugged, ignoring the reference to his ex angel friend.

"Sorry Sammy. I'm just happy you're back, is that so wrong?" he asked, and Sam shook his head.

"Of course not, I'm glad I am back. I was a spirit for too long, I didn't really fancy being a ghost, it would take all the fun out of winding you up." He said, and Dean grinned.

"Not to mention it hurts when he shoots you." Bobby chimed in, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Aww Bobby, get over it already!" he said, and Sam laughed, just as his mobile rang.

Looking at the number curiously, he accepted the call.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sam, it's Marge." The voice came from the other end, and Sam realised who he was talking to.

Marge was a hunter like they were, who happened to specialise in witchcraft. A short and stout woman, her hair tied back into a severe bun, she looked a very unapproachable and scary type, but she was really one of the best known and most liked hunters in the circles they travelled in. She had been one of the hunters present in Angel Pine the last time Dean and Sam had been there, where they had kidnapped Walt and Roy before they had gleefully killed them for what they had done to them.

"Hi, Marge, how did you get this number?" he asked, as Dean and Bobby both frowned.

"Garth was in here a few days back, spreading the word that that idiot angel friend of yours had set loose a ton of nasties we've already dealt with, and he gave me it then. Seems only fair that someone other than Garth has a direct line to the best hunters in the world." She said in amusement, and Sam grinned.

"Thanks. And Garth's alright." He said defensively, and she laughed slightly.

"I know he is kid, he's my nephew. Still, just because I'm his aunt doesn't mean I don't know he isn't wired together quite right. Think his daft mother dropped him too many times when he was a baby." She reminisced, and Sam snorted in amusement.

"Anyway, aside from Garth being a little odd, what can I do for you?" he asked, and Dean was now looking at him with professional interest, which he was willing to take over the intent stare he'd been receiving the last three days.

"Well, firstly I wanted to make sure you were alright. Rumour had it that you had been murdered." She said, and Sam smiled.

"Yeah, more or less, I came back though." He said, and she sighed in relief.

"Good. The last thing I need is another hunter going the same way as poor Bobby Singer. Anyway, seeing as you aren't dead, I wonder if you can do me a favour?" she asked, and Sam scribbled 'favour-Marge?' on a piece of paper, and Dean shrugged.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Remember Danny?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, the young kid who was at the bar the night Walt and Roy had their fateful 'accident'."

"That's the one. By the way, seeing you boys made his day, you're like his heroes." She said, and Sam smiled a little.

"I hope he preferred me to Dean." He said.

"Yeah. Modelled his look on Dean but his personality seems much more like yours." She responded, and Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean.

"So what's up with him?"

"Well, I like to keep an eye on him and Diamond. Now, I know where she is, she and a friend are chasing after a wendigo up north somewhere. But Danny said he was going looking for Raman, you know, the other hunter who was in here that night. He's been missing for days, no one's seen or heard from him, and I have to confess I was getting slightly worried. So, Danny went off to look for Raman and no one's seen hide nor hair of them since." She explained, and Sam frowned.

"Could they have just gone to ground somewhere?" he asked, and she hissed through her teeth nervously.

"I don't know. I mean, Raman was definitely in New Orleans when he vanished, but he wasn't working a case, he was just passing through and that's the last I heard of him, that was the last anyone heard of him. I suppose Danny might have gone slightly native, gotten distracted and gone off with some girl, but he doesn't seem the type, and I do sort of look out for him and now, he hasn't been seen in days either. So I was sort of hoping that if you two are in the area, then you could hopefully take a look at New Orleans, see what's going on, see if you can find them?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, we're just at the border of Louisiana, we can be there by tonight. Any ideas where they were?" he asked, and she gave him the name of a motel.

"Danny was definitely staying there before he vanished, but that's all I know. Him and Raman have probably just met up and gone on a five day drinking binge or something like that, but still, it doesn't seem like them and I'm slightly worried."

"Alright Marge, we'll look into it for you." Sam promised.

"Thanks Sam, you're a star. Just set an old woman's mind at ease. Take care." She said, and Sam hung up the phone.

"Hunt?" Dean asked, and Sam shook his head.

"No, search and rescue. Danny and Raman have both vanished, and Marge is worried about them. And seeing as how they were both in New Orleans..." he said leadingly, and Dean groaned.

"Crap. Voodoo." He grumbled, and began to clean stuff away so they could leave while Sam went for a shower.

XX

They finally reached the motel, Dean cursing at the people who had been parading around in front of the car, as they had driven through some sort of street carnival to get to where they were going.

"Finally! Get us settled in would you, I need to go!" Dean said, and was gone before Sam could say anything, but he did laugh as he watched his brother all but sprint to the loos inside the building.

"You know, he always did leave it to the last minute." Bobby commented as Sam put the flask in his pocket and collected their gear.

A few minutes later, Dean came out of the bathroom in their room, looking grumpy.

"Sam, you got us a girly room!" Dean moaned, and Sam and Bobby both looked at him in confusion.

"How in the blazes can a room be girly?" Bobby demanded, asking Sam's question for him.

"It doesn't have a shower!" he said as if it were obvious, and Sam grinned.

"First off, not having a shower doesn't make it girly. And secondly, there's no showers in the place, I asked." He said, and Dean harrumphed, and Sam looked at him in amusement.

"Aww, does that mean grumpy Dean is back? What happened to happy Dean?" he asked, and Dean glowered at him.

"He'll come back when I can get a shower. So, did you get anything out of him on what room Danny was in?" he asked, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but he didn't believe I was a plain clothes FBI." He said, and Dean looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure we should be pretending to be FBI? Considering the Leviathans are bound to be on to us, shouldn't we go for something else?" he asked, and Sam shrugged.

"And do what? It's obvious we're not from around here, it would attract too much attention. And over the last few years we've lost too many hunters, and I'm not willing to let Danny and Raman be another two, so I reckon we might as well go with it. Besides, it's not as if they'll know anyway." He said, and Dean relented, dressing into his suit with his brother.

"So you actually are FBI, sorry." The proprietor said in a slow, southern voice.

"Yeah, and you're lucky we don't charge you for wasting our time. Now, Agent Evelyn and I," he said, and Sam glowered at him, and Dean had to suppress a grin, "are looking for a young man, in his early twenties. Quite tall, blond hair, you seen him?" he asked, and the man nodded.

"Yeah, he came in a few days ago. I take it you want to see his room Agent Crabtree?" he asked, and Dean nodded, all the while feeling the glare Sam was giving him.

"So, when was the last time you saw him?" Sam asked, and the man pondered the question.

"Must have been a few days ago, two, three at most, which is odd. I mean there are many things that can draw a tourist here, but usually they always return home. I haven't seen or heard him since." He said, opening the door.

"Ok, thanks. We'll take it from here." Dean assured him, and the man shut the door and headed back to his desk.

"Seriously, Crabtree and Evelyn? And I'm Evelyn?" Sam demanded, and Dean laughed.

"Sorry Sammy, it was too easy, I couldn't resist. Besides, you're the one who said you wanted to get happy Dean back." He said smugly, and Sam hissed at him through his teeth, making Dean's grin all the more superior.

"Looks like Danny suspected Raman disappeared for a reason." Dean said, examining the things that were on the desk.

Sam looked at them, which also included newspaper reports from alternative culture papers, all spreading rumours of a powerful new practitioner in the area. There was also the card of another motel, and Danny had scribbled 'Raman?' on it.

"That's not all. Look at this. The press cuttings are bad enough, but he's got copies of receipts from stores, all used in some serious stuff. And the map is marked, look, an area he was looking at?" he asked, and Dean nodded.

"Seems like it doesn't it? And look at this, two reports of others disappearing, one of them a known crocodile killer and another one a good voodoo follower. Looks like he was working a case then." He said, and Sam frowned.

If there was one type of case that both the boys hated, it was a voodoo/hoodoo case. Creepy stuff was practiced in the shadows by dark voodoo followers, practising black hoodoo magic. The followers of the white magic were all very well and good, and they'd even worked with a few once or twice. But the dark users, well, they just freaked both boys out. And the fact that crossroads demons were also quite closely linked with such things, both boys had a rather large aversion to the entire subject.

"So, we looking at hoodoo?" Dean asked miserably, hating the thought of it.

"Don't know. Danny certainly seemed to think so though. You drive, I'll look through the stuff he's got around here." Sam said, collecting everything.

"Alright. Hey, do FBI members get to arrest carnival goers?" Dean asked brightly, and Sam grinned.

"Yeah, real ones do. You don't, you just have to suffer them like everyone else." He said, and smiled as Dean pouted.

XX

"I was just about to empty his room, he hasn't been seen for days, not been in, not paid his room, not answered room service, it's like he's just vanished." The woman in charge of the motel Raman had been staying at reported.

"Did he give any indication of where he might have been going?" Sam asked, and she shook her head.

"Not really. The last time I saw him he was heading out to get some dinner, and he just didn't come back. Mind you people hereabouts have been saying that there's been disappearances recently. Rumours there's a powerful new practitioner in town, it's making people uneasy. Why you looking for him?" the woman asked, her dark eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We think he might be in trouble so we're trying to find him. Can we see his room?" Dean asked, and she reluctantly nodded and allowed them into his room a few minutes later.

On the way over, Sam had studied the things Danny had gathered. The kid may be young, but he was certainly well organised, he knew his stuff. It seemed like he had indeed begun to suspect something was amiss when the crocodile hunter went missing the same time as the white magic follower. He had begun to investigate further, showing that the police, who had their hands full with the carnival that was on this week and also usually adopted a wait and see approach to such matters due to the propensity of people to vanish due to voodoo rituals, were relatively useless. He had also shown the area where the people had vanished, and it seemed like they were all in the area they were currently exploring, right on the outskirts of the city, and Dean had pointed out that they were quite close to the swamps too. That meant that there was a wide area in which people could easily go missing.

"Look, Raman was investigating the disappearances too." Sam said grimly, showing him the cuttings.

"So what, you think whatever it is he was investigating might have gotten him and Danny?" Dean asked, and Sam shrugged.

"Could be. But we don't have much to go on, like what they learned, all we have is Danny's notes. And while the kid may be good, he can't tell us what we don't have." He said, and Dean was already shaking his head upon seeing the look on Sam's face.

"No Sammy, we aren't splitting up." He said sternly, and Sam sighed.

"Dean, look, I know you're scared..."

"I'm not scared!" he snapped, and then immediately felt bad when Sam recoiled slightly, looking at him reproachfully.

"Dean, you lost me. And believe me, I know how much losing one another sucks. But I'm back. See? I'm alive, and you know deep down that you're being stupid." He reasoned, but Dean shook his head stubbornly.

"Sammy, I know I'm being stupid. But you don't get it. I lost you. And it hurt. And I'm not eager to go out and give someone else a chance to go and do the exact same thing to you all over again. Someone out there is picking off guys, and the last thing we need is for you to be kidnapped, especially when we have so little to go on."

Sam glowered at him.

"So what, because of what Zachariah did you suddenly don't trust me to hold my own?" he demanded angrily, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not Sammy. Look, you're right. I am scared. I'm terrified someone is going to come along and take you away from me for good. Zachariah murdered you Sam, and what's more, he nearly got me to give up on even trying to fix things because he kept messing with my head. I never want to go through something like that again. And besides, neither of us like hoodoo. I'd rather keep you close ok? Just to make sure."

Sam still looked angry, and hurt, and he knew that from Sam's point of view Dean was effectively saying that he wanted to keep him close to make sure he didn't get into trouble, made sure he was there if there was something he couldn't handle, and after everything they'd been through, he knew full well Sam could hold his own, sometimes a hell of a lot better than Dean himself could. He knew Sam would be thinking his brother was going back to not trusting him to do the job right, because one thing had gone wrong.

"Sammy, listen to me. It's not that I don't trust you. I do! I trust you with my life, I trust you to have my back, I trust you to clear up my messes, to fix me up...but I know how much it sucked, what happened in Brandon, from your side, not being able to help when you wanted to. I know you had no control over what Zachariah did and no way of stopping him, you couldn't help getting killed by the son of a bitch. That wasn't your fault. But, it sucks from my side too, and it's just too early for me to let go alright? I do trust you Sammy. It's the bad guys I don't trust. Zachariah killed you Sammy, and we got lucky, because if it were anyone other than a demon, you wouldn't be standing here with me, you would actually be dead. Mind you, I'd probably be a drooling mess or dead too, but that isn't my point. Someone or something out there is picking off young guys, young guys both you and me fit the pattern of. It's hoodoo, which I've never liked, and it's also our first hunt since you died. I'm not having a go at you Sam, I haven't suddenly lost faith in you. You're a damn good hunter, sometimes, though not often, you're better than me. It's just, I want to keep us together on this hunt, so we can tackle whatever it is that took Danny together, preferably without the usual death threat. Is that really so bad?" he asked pleadingly, and Sam looked down at his shoes.

"I suppose not." He admitted, slightly reluctantly, and he grinned.

"Good. Anything in Danny's notes that might help?" Dean asked hopefully, but Sam shook his head.

"Not that I can see. But the places that he marked the disappearances as all taking place all come from a district downtown. Should we check it out?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on, the sooner we find out what we're dealing with, the happier I'll be." He said grimly as they headed for the door.

XX

Outside the motel, a figure was watching the room where the Winchesters were staying.

"They are here at last. When they return, bring them both to me." Their master's voice commanded, and both gave grunts of acknowledgement as she dropped the link to them.

Soon their master would be pleased with them.

XX

"Well, that was a waste of time." Dean said, his concern for the two missing hunters rising, two hours later.

After changing their clothes back at the motel, they had gone around the area Danny had marked as a potential feeding ground for whatever it was he was hunting, and all they had found of any interest was the restaurant Raman had been in before he vanished, and a bar the crocodile hunter had frequented before his disappearance.

"No kidding. All we found out is that Raman had gumbo before he disappeared. You reckon they were snatched on the way home?" Sam asked, considering they had found no sign of any sign of any wrongdoing with their investigations.

"Maybe. But surely the motel owners would have noticed?" Dean theorised, but Sam shrugged.

"Well, not necessarily. The crocodile hunter lived at the top of a tenement, he could have been taken in the stairwell and no one would be any the wiser. The voodoo guy lived alone, so no one would know, but we do know his house wasn't broken into. Raman's motel is relatively secluded, and ours is on the outskirts. It would have been pretty easy to nab them on their way home from somewhere." He mused, but Dean shook his head.

"Really? With the entire city dancing and partying the night away? Seems pretty bizarre to me." He said as they headed up the street to where their motel was.

Which, now Dean looked at it, was pretty isolated, and also, quite dark, and he edged closer to Sam just in case. The lights were spaced too far apart, and the light of the motel was the only major light source. He looked around. There were parked cars casting large shadows, and he was sure the bushes were moving more than they ought to be in the light wind.

"Umm, Dean?" Sam asked quietly, looking around nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Sort of glad we didn't split up now. This place is creepy." He said worriedly as they strode quickly for the motel, both of them readying their guns.

The lights didn't provide nearly enough light, and the wind was gentle, but it still made the street seem incredibly creepy when the bushes started rustling as they got nearer. There was then a clang from behind them, and the two brothers turned as one, weapons raised, to see what had made the noise.

Nothing was there. Dean turned again, to view the bushes, which were no longer shaking as much.

"Sammy, what do you say we get inside?" he asked nervously, memories of Palomino Creek preying on his mind.

"Good idea." Sam said, his gun still held aloft as he looked around the relatively dark street.

And then the lights all went out, and Dean swore viciously as it happened, and also as Sam walked into the back of him.

"Sorry." His baby brother said sheepishly.

"It's not you I'm mad at. Sam, something creepy is going on here, so let's get the hell out of here." He said and he was just about to run to the door when the lights came on once again.

And there was nothing there. Ah well, he'd rather feel like a prat than be ambushed or dead. And then he heard a muffled noise of panic, and turned desperately to look at Sam.

To see his brother locked in something's pale white arms, the left arm clamping a rag to Sam's face.

"Sammy!" Dean barked, raising his gun.

Sam made a noise of panic and looked urgently behind Dean, but then, he got a whiff of the rag, his eyes rolled and he went limp in his attacker's arms, and Dean felt panic surge through him. No, he couldn't lose his brother again, he wouldn't. He raised his gun, but then his own arms were clamped to his side by a strong dark arm. He struggled, and there was a rancid smell from behind him, and suddenly a rag was pressed to his mouth, and Dean felt his own eyes roll as he too conked out.

XX

Sam groaned as he awoke, head thumping. He swore fluently as he opened his eyes, casting them around for his brother, and he sighed in relief as he saw Dean sitting right beside him, also groaning.

"Ugh, you ok?" Sam asked, massaging his head desperately.

"Depends. How are you?" Dean asked, and Sam couldn't hide the small smile he felt coming onto his lips due to his brother's response.

"I'll live." He assured him, and Dean grinned a little.

"Then I'm good." He said, his head pounding.

"That, was chloroform. We got chloroformed. Again." Sam whined, and Dean had to admit, he wasn't particularly fond of that particular experience himself.

"Yeah. What the hell were they? And how did they manage to get the drop on us?" Dean demanded irritably. After all, they were meant to be the best hunters in the world, so what the hell had just gotten the better of them without so much as a broken nail?

"They ambushed us, made us think we were going to be ambushed, made us relax, and then ambushed us for real. Quite clever in its own way." Sam said, shaking his head, trying to make out the fuzzy image of the person who had attacked Dean.

"Yeah, they're real masterminds. This place looks very creepy Sammy." Dean said, looking around the small wooden room they were in.

There were two tables, with a symbol drawn on one and manacles on the other. Eerie candles were dotted around the place, there were strange hooks and meats and plants hanging from the ceiling, there were strange smells and the shadows seemed curiously alive.

"See, this is why neither of us like hoodoo." Sam grumbled, shivering slightly and squirming closer to Dean as he looked around the dark little room.

"Sammy? Answer me this: why go to the bother of kidnapping us, and then not bother to bind us?" he asked, showing Sam his hands.

Sam looked at his own hands and feet, and they were indeed not bound.

"Confident? Cocky? Forgetful?" he asked, and Dean frowned. Something wasn't right here, and his protect Sammy instincts were going into overload.

"I'm thinking none of the above. Something weird is going on here. Did you see what grabbed us?" he asked, and Sam shook his head, immediately regretting it as his head was still pounding.

"No. I saw something going towards you, but then I blacked out." He said ruefully, his eyes cast downwards.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. I take it you were trying to let me know I was about to be nabbed before you blacked out?" he asked, and Sam nodded.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't get you, I was a bit more concerned with the thing that had just smothered you." He said regretfully, and Sam shook his head.

"It's ok. Right, my legs are stiff. Come on." He said, climbing to his feet and Dean followed suit, and they looked around the room.

"Is that an altar?" Dean asked, nodding towards a small purple clad table with a bowl and a covered stand on it.

"Looks like, candles, symbols, herbs..." Sam said as they approached it.

"Weird." Dean muttered as he saw some of the strange herbs and other things on the table, like shells, hair and bones.

He then pulled back the cover on the stand and gagged.

Four tiny little human heads were mounted on top of clay, cloth wrapped voodoo dolls. And it was no normal styled doll, it was like the heads had actually been transplanted from the body, shrunk and stuck on top of the door.

"Oh my god..." Sam said, picking up one of the dolls in fascinated horror.

And he immediately wished he hadn't. Because the doll wasn't just anyone. The doll's head was Danny's. His blond hair spiked up in the same style as Dean's, his blue eyes wide open in terror, his mouth frozen open in horror, it was Danny, his head was on top of the doll.

Sam's hands trembled and Dean took the doll from him, laying it down on the table with a revolted expression.

"Dean?" Sam asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know what it means Sammy. But Raman is one of the other ones, and I'm assuming the other two are the other missing people." He said, feeling sick.

Sam looked at Danny and Raman. Were they dead? What had happened to them, how had they been turned into dolls? It just didn't make sense, this was seriously powerful dark magic, to turn someone into a voodoo doll.

"Alright, I'm all for getting out of here. Let's go." Dean said, and he shouldered open the door that kept them in the room, and after it opened, he took a few steps to stop.

And he almost didn't live to regret it. Sam's arm darted out and snared his shoulder, steadying him and bringing him back to safety.

It was like they were in a small outhouse, which was part of a larger wooden house, built on stilts in the swamp. Ahead, they could see the distant lights of the city. But while their small room was connected to the rest of the house, and the land, by small wooden bridges, it had been a good thing that Sam had stopped him from shooting off the platform and into the water.

Because in the water there were three very large crocodiles, their yellow eyes glaring up at the boys angrily, knowing they had been denied a meal.

"Whoa, what is this? Are we trapped in some re-enactment of Live and Let Die?" Dean pleaded, his voice high as the crocs swam underneath the platform they were standing on.

"We better not be, personally I'd rather take my chances with the piranhas in You Only Live Twice. Look, we can get to the land." Sam said, pointing, taking a deeply mistrusting look of the crocs that were staring up at them.

"What about Raman and Danny?" Dean asked worriedly, and when he got no response from Sam, he looked expectantly at his brother.

Who pointed, his face white.

Danny and Raman were hulking towards them, as though dead on their feet, coming together to block off their escape by blocking the bridge. While Danny's skin was mostly the colour it was meant to be, it had a paleness to it. His eyes were a liquid, watery blue, wide and staring. Raman looked worse. Rot had gotten into his fingers, and there were scabs forming in his skin, and his mouth was wide open, sucking in air in a rattling way.

"They're zombies. Whoever made them like dolls, turned them into zombies." Dean said in disgust, and Sam nodded.

"We need to leave. Now. Get back to Bobby, figure this out. Whoever did that to them is very powerful, and I'd rather we didn't wind up like the newest editions of Action Man. Charge them?" Sam asked nervously, and Dean nodded, before darting into the cabin and bringing out Raman and Danny's dolls.

"You think they're bound together?" Sam asked, and Dean shrugged.

"Sammy at this stage I'll take anything. And besides, we'd better take one to show Bobby. And we're running out of room." He said nervously, as Raman and Danny, both people who should be friends, be on their side, blocked off their only escape, a fact made worse by the crocodiles now sinisterly flanking the bridge.

"We don't have a choice. Let's go." Sam said weakly, and the two of them ran for the bridge.

The bridge immediately bobbed, splashing into the water as they took to it, and one crocodile opened its maw and slammed it down, just missing Sam as he followed his brother. The other snapped at Dean's ankles as they ran across the bridge, reaching the end with a final jump, just as the other crocodile struck again, this time catching some of Sam's jeans in its mouth. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, and, seeing no other recourse, punched Danny, sending the zombie of the young lad stumbling backwards, while Dean slammed into Raman.

And both brothers were struck by how powerful the zombies were.

Danny turned back around, and slammed his fist into Sam's stomach with such force that Sam staggered back into the wall of another cabin. Danny advanced on him, ignoring the crocodiles that were trying to climb out of the water and onto the platform, their jaws snapping. Danny then wrapped his hand around Sam's neck and rose him off the ground, Sam's legs kicking as he did so.

Raman seized a hold on Dean, forcing him to the ground, his strength overpowering Dean, and Dean was very aware of how close to the edge of the water his head was. One wriggle too many, and he would be croc food. He looked desperately towards Sam, and saw th danger his brother was in, and pure, ice cold terror gripped Dean as he saw the hold Danny had on him. He could shatter Sam's neck, just as Zachariah had done. He couldn't, wouldn't allow that to happen again, but how did he free himself from Raman? Raman's hands were wrapping around his neck, their strong grip beginning to crush his airway virtually as soon as he placed his hands on it. Dean was gagging for air, his arms and legs thrashing, and further along the platform, Sam was desperately trying to pry Danny's hands from his neck, his legs kicking in the air as he did so. To top things off, the crocodiles were trying to climb onto the platform, and they weren't the only creature now, as a long, vicious looking black snake slithered out of the water and started winding towards Dean.

"No..." Dean gagged, seeing his brother, fear in his bulging eyes, a fear that was reflected in his heart. He couldn't lose Sam again, he had to do something, preferably before Raman killed him or the snake got to him.

"Dean!" Sam rasped.

Don't worry Sammy, I'll save you, Dean thought desperately, fearing his brother was nearing his last breath. He couldn't let him die, he couldn't lose him again...

"The doll!" Sam gagged, and Dean flailed his arm out, caught a hold of one of the dolls, and threw it into the water with a splash.

Raman suddenly let out an inhuman scream as a crocodile, acting on instinct, crashed its jaws around the doll, severing it in two, and a second later, Raman's zombie was magically split in two also, an exact copy of what had been done to the doll, and the two chunks of zombie pelted the platform, allowing Dean to roll away from the snake, gulping in air as he did so. He grabbed the other doll and kicked at the snake, which gave a surprised hiss as it toppled into the water, where a crocodile immediately pounced on it. Dean then slammed his shoulder into Danny, sending the other zombie sprawling to the ground, releasing Sam as he did so. Dean got a hold of his little brother before he fell, and the two of them spun and ran, leaping onto the shore and pelting through the trees, bound for the town, and to safety.

The controller of the zombies left the main house, and smiled softly.

"Run all you want boys. You're in my domain now. You should never have done what you did to me. You are going to pay." She assured them as they fled to safety.

She flicked her hands to calm the animals, and then kicked the chunks of Raman into the water as Danny rose to guard her, as was his job. And now he was her only remaining zombie.

It didn't matter. Soon a Winchester would be her newest bodyguard. And then she would get what she truly wanted.

Swirling her hair, tinged with black, she headed indoors. She had a ritual to prepare for.

**Hello again! This is our second last story of this arc, one more after this before I take a break from Supernatural!**

**But that's still a while off yet. What is going on in New Orleans? What happened to poor Danny and Raman? Will this new threat get what she wants, and turn a Winchester into a zombie? And if so, which one will it be?  
**

**Either way, this person is not to be messed with. But why did she let the boys escape? Very mysterious.  
**

**The spirits invoked at the beginning I found on a website of voodoo loas, or spirits, so I hope theyre right. I cant remember which is which, voodoo or hoodoo, one is religion, the other is the magic side, so apologies if I got it wrong.  
**

**So, as always it will hopefully be updated tomorrow (Falling Skies is back and that cuts into the time when I usually write) but I aim to have chapter two up tomorrow!  
**

**And sorry about this chapter, it doesnt seem as gung ho as previous ones have been, not as exciting, so sorry if I let anyone down!  
**

**Anyway, as always, please read and above all review, you know how i like to wake up to nice reviews! (and it will be made all the sweeter because my sister isnt here tomorrow, shes at a friends, hallelujah!)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Voodoo Revenge

Bobby was worried sick. The boys had been gone for hours, he had no way of contacting them, and from what they had been saying someone was picking off guys in the area. Bobby frowned out at the dark night, hoping he would see the boys suddenly appear out of nowhere.

He was just about to turn away from the window when he got his wish, and Sam and Dean turned the corner, bolted into the room and slammed the door, Dean locking it hurriedly while he shoved Sam towards his bed.

"Finally! Where the hell have you been?" Bobby demanded grouchily, and Dean sighed tiredly, and sat down on the bed next to Sam, both of them panting.

"Oh nowhere special. We went out, took in a show, got chloroformed and kidnapped, got taken to a spooky voodoo practitioner's hut, where we found Raman and Danny turned into zombies and into voodoo dolls, we escaped while fighting off the zombies, freaking alligators with massive teeth and to top it off a bloody snake, before we ran through the woods as fast as our little legs could carry us." Dean said darkly, and Bobby laughed, but hurriedly stopped when he saw the angry looks the boys were giving him.

"Oh, you're serious, sorry. Wait, what? Turned into voodoo dolls?" Bobby asked curiously.

Sam nodded, shivering, while Dean gave him a worried look. Something about this was freaking him out, he was frightened, his skin pale, and he was sitting incredibly close to Dean.

"Yeah. Look." Dean said, running a concerned look over his brother, as he pulled out the voodoo doll with Danny's head, frowning as he did so.

Bobby came over as Dean laid it on the bed and inspected it. He experimented with it, trying various different things, even calling Danny's name, his mouth a grim line as he did so. Dean and Sam watched him intently, Sam feeling slightly sick as he did so. What was wrong with him? He'd seen worse stuff than this, so why was this bothering him so much? Was it just post resurrection jitters? Or was it because the case had a tenuous similarity to Dean being turned to stone by the gorgon? Or was he just scared because it was voodoo?

"Poor kid, what a horrid thing to wind up as. His soul's been extracted." Bobby said grimly, and both boys looked at him.

"As in pulled out of him?" Sam asked, and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah. And if his body was turned into a zombie, then you are dealing with someone with a hell of a lot of power. This priestess whoever she is, shamans don't have that kind of power, she's missing with some seriously powers loas, spirits of the voodoo world. It takes a lot of power, a lot of dark magic to reanimate what is effectively a corpse, and if she's extracting the souls and putting them into dolls, it means she's storing them, promising them to a loa in exchange for something, and they'll be feeding off it, and so will she, with the souls trapped with her, she'll be getting stronger the longer they're with her. So, every soul she extracts makes the loas happy, makes them stronger and act as a sacrifice, and every time she nabs some poor guy and does this to him, she gets stronger too, and in return the loas will be helping her with whatever it is that she's after." Bobby explained darkly, and Sam shuddered.

"Are they soulless in the same way Sammy was?" Dean asked, peering at the Danny doll curiously.

Bobby frowned.

"I don't think so, no. Sam when he was soulless, he was made that way by accident, whatever you boys think about Cas he didn't mean to make Sam soulless when he broke him out the cage. His soul just sort of got left behind. This is different, this one, they're stripped from them, ripped from them, to cause pain and to suit evil ends. And because it's done in such a brutal way, their bodies start to die, they can't cope with the sudden void. Sam's was different, he was sort of pulled out and he accidentally left a bit behind, and he was already somewhere supernatural when it happened. And besides, something makes me think Lucifer wouldn't particularly like losing his playmate." Bobby said worriedly.

Sam wasn't listening. Instead, he was back in the cage, watching as Lucifer tortured Adam, his little brother screaming in pain, begging them to stop...

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, bringing Sam out of his reverie.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and Dean looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong Sammy?" he asked worriedly, and Sam shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's just, disturbing, seeing what's happened to Danny. Can we get him back?" Sam asked, and Bobby stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"In theory yes. But you would need to find the priestess that did this to him, that ripped his soul out of his body, and then force her to reverse it, and she would need to do it before the body begins to decompose." He said, and Sam and Dean exchanged dark looks.

"So we don't have much time in which to do it either?" Dean asked, and Bobby shook his head.

"No, and there's a bigger problem. The priestess might not be too willing to do it, because if she does there's a chance the loas will get pissed and attack her instead."

Sam looked at the doll of Danny sadly. A kid, barely twenty years old, who had looked up to both him and Dean, and suddenly, his body was a mindless puppet, and he was trapped within a voodoo doll, his life cut brutally short by an evil priestess he really had no business being caught up with, and there was little chance he could be saved, and would hence be stuck forever within the small clay doll.

"Crap." Sam summed up darkly.

XX

New Orleans' lights were bright, hurting their sensitive eyes. The leader of their clan had ordered them to track down Sam and Dean Winchester, a fairly easy job seeing as how the boys were always getting in to trouble. But it was the thought of not being able to do anything once they found them that was bothering them.

"I don't see why Clive wants us to find them and not kill them!" Verity spat furiously as she observed the motel the Winchesters were staying at.

"Because of the one who hired us. Vampires shouldn't be guns for hire, the damn hunters have wiped out so many of us and reduced us to this! I look forward to being able to rip their heads off." Grant snarled, scenting the adrenaline filled blood of Sam and Dean on the wind.

Verity was a vampire of medium build, her eyes fully black, her teeth always extended. Her hair was a dirty blonde colour, hanging in bunches, and she was dressed as a school girl.

Grant was a plain looking man, soft blond hair combed to the side, dressed in a business suit. He was much less vicious and bloodthirsty than his counterpart, but he did have a blinding hatred for hunters after they had killed so many of his kin.

"Well, we found them. Now what? And why can't we just go in for a taste?" Verity wheedled, and he shot her a sharp look.

"Firstly, because the Winchesters will not fall to two mere vampires, not when Dean is legendary for killing an entire nest of our kind. And Clive gave us our orders." He said firmly, and she rolled her eyes petulantly.

"Screw Clive's orders! We're vampires, we hunt, we kill! And there's two juicy, attractive, butchering hunters in there, just waiting to be eaten, come on, just a sip!" she wheedled, and he slapped her across the face, sending her to the ground.

"I said no. We have our orders. We've found them, like Clive wanted. We've done our job. His client will be happy, and they'll make sure we're well paid for our efforts." He assured her, while she glowered at him ruefully.

"Who is this client, why are you and Clive so scared of them?"

Grant smiled grimly.

"Because their power is beyond all of ours, and they are seeking the Winchesters, and believe me, this is one person you do not want to get in the way of. They will simply blow right through you." He said, sending Clive a message to report that the Winchesters had been found in New Orleans, before he and Verity vanished into the foggy night.

XX

The phone rang, and it was answered quickly.

"This is Clive. We've found the Winchesters. They're in New Orleans." The vampire on the other end reported excitedly.

The person at this end smiled softly.

"Excellent. The address?"

Clive recited it, she thanked him and hung up. Finally, an intermediary who had paid off. Problem was, New Orleans was at the other end of the country. There was a good chance the boys would flee before they could be stopped, and they would be right back to square one.

But it was a step closer.

"We've got the scent. Let's go."

There were low growls as they left the room they were in, climbing into the back of a limo, while the car rocked with the impact of the growling creatures clambering in. The vampires could be counted on to continue to keep an eye on the Winchesters until they got there.

Then the Winchesters would know just what it meant to cross this particularly dangerous enemy.

XX

"They can't have just disappeared!" Charlie protested from the driver's seat of the car.

Valente, the Leviathan who had infiltrated the FBI, rolled his eyes. This human really didn't grasp just how resourceful the Winchesters were.

"Dean escaped from your prison, and Sam escaped from your morgue. As I have told you, they are involved in the supernatural, and as such the usual rules don't apply. And what is more, people will soon begin to ask questions about what happened in Brandon, and it would be best if you focused your mind on that. After all, the sheriff went missing, as did the deputy, and the other officers all disappeared but all the signs point to a brutal murder. We will track down the Winchesters, but soon we will have people asking irritating questions about the two of us, and if you interfere with my hunt in any way, firstly, you will never find out what happened to your brother, and secondly you will die just as painfully as your colleagues."

Charlie gulped as he looked at Valente, trying not to shiver in fear. Valente was a murderer, who had effectively press ganged Charlie into his service, leaving him the only one alive in his massacre of the Brandon police station. But, what he didn't know was that Charlie was using him. He knew Valente was some sort of monster. But this monster would also lead him to Dean Winchester, a scumbag who had murdered his younger brother. And that was something Charlie couldn't abide, because of the death of his own brother, who had gone missing for months and had been found months later after being uncovered by dogs. And Valente claimed to know who had killed him. And so, Charlie was willing to live with him for now in the hunt for the Winchesters, despite all he had done. Besides, he didn't really have a choice. And he wanted to get Dean very badly.

Valente smiled slightly. He knew full well Charlie thought he was the one in control here, but he wasn't. He was in control all the way. But he did need Charlie to justify the massacre in the station, otherwise his cover would be fairly useless. He and Charlie, at least according to the FBI higher ups, were following the man who had ruthlessly murdered the other policemen, one Dean Winchester who had somehow escaped death once before after his terror spree and had now killed many police officers, becoming more unbalanced by the apparent death of his brother. And when the time was right, Charlie would also meet his end by the insane Dean's hand. All would work out.

"And what about the sheriff?" Charlie demanded, and Valente shrugged.

"He is either dead or has run for it. Either way, he is no longer a consideration. The Winchesters are the main objective, and you would do well not to be distracted. The news will break the day after tomorrow about the massacre, and then every yahoo with a gun will be looking for Dean Winchester, and his brother. And if someone gets to the Winchesters before I do, I will be most...displeased." he snarled, and Charlie went pale.

"Yes sir, what do you want me to do?" he asked nervously, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"For a start, stop whining about them escaping, it irks me, and I'm not the sort of man you want to irk. And rather than complaining all the time and filling the car with your incessant prattling, you might try and locate them. They were seen leaving South Dakota and heading east. Try to figure out where they would go, who their remaining friends are. And do so quietly." He snapped, and Charlie nodded meekly, and drove eastwards.

Valente would know when they were close. Soon now, they would catch up with the Winchesters. Then the only thing that could get in the way of the Leviathan's mass takeover would be gone, and he would be honoured over all others.

And there was the added bonus that Charlie would soon be dead too.

XX

The priestess hissed in vexation as the woman entered her voodoo altar room.

"I would recommend against this. You are interfering in forces you don't understand." She warned darkly, and the priestess glowered at her.

"I understand my art perfectly well thank you." She said snootily, and the woman arced an eyebrow.

"I was not referring to the loas. I was referring to something else. You risk the anger of one much more powerful than your puny magic." She said darkly, and the priestess barked with laughter.

"Hardly. And who are you to tell me what to do? Your time has passed, it's over. It's time for the inmates to run the asylum." She said smugly.

"Very well, but be warned, you risk the anger of forces you cannot control with what you plan, and it will only bring death." She said, and the priestess smiled.

"Death, I'm not so keen on. But I'll take it if it means getting what I want from Sam and Dean." She said, and with a last, disdainful look the other woman was gone.

XX

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked as they were studying through the books an hour later, the full moon high in the sky, and Bobby had done his vanishing act again.

"Dean..." Sam whined, not wanting to get into this.

"Sam." Dean said in a firm voice, and Sam looked at his brother, and cast his eyes down reluctantly.

"What's wrong Sammy?" he asked, his voice full of concern, and Sam sighed.

"I don't know really. Maybe it's post-resurrection jitters, maybe its because there's hunters being trapped in something they can't get out of like you were by the gorgon or maybe it's just because it's hoodoo, or because it's souls, I just...want to get out of here." He said sadly, and Dean looked at him, his eyes boring into his.

"Hey Sammy, we'll sort this ok. We'll save Danny." He promised, and Sam shrugged.

"I think that's what's bothering me. For a start, he's just a kid, someone who looked up to us, and now he's been turned into a voodoo doll, it's just horrible, freaky even. Someone really powerful and evil ripped his soul from his body, which bothers me considering what happened to me. And the thought of him just being trapped in a doll, not knowing what's happening, no way to fight it, being trapped there and tormented...its just like what happened to you with the gorgon, I wouldn't wish something like that on anyone." He said softly, and Dean looked at his brother kindly.

That was the Sam that had been missing for a good while, the empathic one, the one that cared about other people and felt sorry and sympathised with what they were going through. And while Sam did feel sorry for Danny, frightened for him and knowing him guilty because they didn't get here in time to prevent it happening to him, Dean knew the thing that was really bothering his brother was the similarities to the gorgon case when he'd been turned to stone.

"It'll be ok Sammy." Dean assured him, and Sam nodded.

"I know, and I know I'm being a wuss and a drag, but it just, bothers me. I'm sorry." He said, and Dean shook his head.

"It's ok Sammy. For what it's worth, I'm not happy with what happened to the poor kid either. And I'm not particularly chuffed about the hoodoo aspect either. So, what do you say we figure out how to eighty six this bitch, fix Danny and get the hell out of here?" he asked, and Sam nodded, smiling a little.

They would figure something out, like they always did. And Dean could see Sam was working hard as always, he was just a little rattled. It had been a while since empathic Sam had been out to play. He just hoped it wouldn't be too much for that side of his brother.

Smiling a little, he got back to the books to try and find a way to try to fix Danny.

XX

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" the whining voice said, and the priestess rolled her eyes.

"I don't intend to hurt him, I'll be in full control of my little pets. And the other aspect is just to soften him up, after what he did to me, he deserved to suffer a little." She said, and the other frowned.

"He didn't do that much to you." She said petulantly, and the priestess rolled her eyes.

"You know, you really are the most whining, insecure, insufferable and pitiful creature in existence. I made you stronger, strong enough to get you what you want, and what I want, and all I get is whining and contradictions. For once in your life, shut up!" The priestess snarled.

"Fine. Just remember your promise, to give me what I want. All of it!" she wheedled, and the priestess rolled her eyes.

"You will. The separation is only temporary; you don't have the strength or the desire to do what needs to be done. That is what I provide, that is why we did this. Once we have what we want, I will undo what you did." She said tartly, and the other glared at her.

"What we did! And I had to, or I couldn't have gone through with my plan." She grumbled.

"And now we shall go through with mine! Now silence! I have work to do!" she said, closing her eyes, and as Danny, the alligator hunter and the voodoo practitioner zombies behind her began to beat an irregular beat with the drums, she began to chant.

And she knew she had succeeded when a swirl of thick smoke with bright green eyes appeared before her.

XX

Two hours later, it was still dark outside, and the boys were no closer to figuring out how to stop the voodoo priestess.

"This is getting us nowhere. And where the hell is Bobby?" Dean asked grouchily.

"This here has how to split a priestess from her powers, it must work like a binding potion, but it isn't permanent, it wears off after a year or two. Maybe we should just take our chances, go back when it's light, force her to fix Danny and then kill the sick bitch." Sam suggested, and Dean shook his head.

"No, it's too risky, I don't want us winding up like a pair of Cabbage Patch Dolls too. And besides, there's alligators and snakes and shit out there, and the priestess herself is bound to be very powerful. We can't confront her until we know exactly what it is we're dealing with, what her end game is." Dean said, and Sam had to admit that was a fair point.

"I suppose so. But nothing relates the victims to each other. Two hunters, an alligator killer and a voodoo practitioner." He said, and Dean then looked at him curiously.

"Wait a minute, back up a second. Raman and Danny are both hunters right? Do we know anything about the voodoo guy?" he asked, a thought occurring to him, and Sam looked at the file they had taken from the police earlier.

"He offers his services to banish unwanted spirits in his spare time if that helps." He said, uninterested, until he saw the triumphant gleam in Dean's eyes.

"That's it. It's obvious." He said, and Sam was completely at sea.

"What is?" he asked, and Dean pointed to each of them.

"Two hunters, just like us. Someone who hunts alligators for a living. And someone who banishes spirits. Like we do, like a hunter does. All the victims are some sort of hunter!" he said in realisation, and Sam's eyes went wide with the explanation.

"Of course they are, they're hunting...hunters..." Sam said, exchanging a worried look with Dean.

If this priestess was hunting hunters, and had had her zombies kidnap them then let them go, that could indicate...

"Sammy, what are the chances that this is a trap? For us? And we walked right into it?" Dean asked nervously.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Knowing our luck, about two to one. What do we do?" he asked, nervously, just as the door rattled.

"Bobby?" Dean asked, his own eyes fixed on the door, and he nodded to Sam, who drew his gun and pointed it at the door.

There were strange noises coming from outside, low growling noises, and scraping noises, followed by bangs on the door.

"Zombies?" Sam asked, but Dean shook his head.

"Can't be, we used protection, the place is rigged with silver, which does sort of repel them...or maybe voodoo zombies are different?" he asked, and Sam shrugged.

"Who knows? Zombies are a pain, there's so much lore on them we can't tell what's crap and what's not. Should I check the window?" he asked, looking nervously towards the window, which was fluttering slightly in the breeze.

"No. I'll do it." Dean said, and just before he took a step, Sam gave a cry of pain, dropping his gun and his hands flew to his head as if he were suddenly struck by an unbearable head pain.

"Sammy!" Dean cried in alarm.

Sam was crying, begging softly to himself, the pain obliterating all of his senses.

"No, I didn't, I wouldn't, no, please!" he cried, and then he collapsed, shaking all over as he screamed and held his head.

"Sammy! Wait, this isn't meant to happen anymore, Lucifer's gone! Sammy!" Dean barked, trying to bring his brother out of his seizure, suddenly feeling helpless as he watched his brother, ignoring the louder and more frequent banging at the door, and the low growls and hisses that were coming through it.

Sam was still shaking all over, and then it struck Dean what to do, and he seized Sam's hand, squeezing the scar that had mostly healed.

"Come on Sammy, don't make me cut you again, don't freak out on me. Remember! Stone number one! Come on sasquatch!" he begged, and Sam suddenly stopped shaking, and looked blearily up at Dean, tears in his eyes.

"Dean, I..." he began breathlessly, but Dean shook his head.

"Not now Sammy ok? We need to find out what the hell caused that, and I'm willing to be it's the thing trying to get in. You good to go?" he asked worriedly.

To some it would seem like he wasn't worried, that he was basically saying suck it up. But Sam knew better. He knew Dean would want an explanation for what had just happened, but if the reason was what was trying to get in the door, then they had to stop it before it struck again. Dean pulled Sam to his feet and edged towards the door, which was now beginning to splinter. He shuffled to the window, preparing to pull back the curtain to have a look at what they were about to face, and Sam steadied himself, his heart still beating fast, still frightened, hating himself because of what he had seen, suppressing the urge to throw up. He licked his lips, readying himself to protect his brother, and hoping the spell of whatever the hell it was had passed.

Dean pulled back the curtain, and immediately swore as a black snake darted at him, teeth sticking into his hand, and he and Sam both flinched in surprise at its attack, as it had slithered through the window and had been lying in wait.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, forcing it off his hand by shaking his hand viciously.

And just then the door crashed open, and Sam blanched as three more snakes, all pitch black, hissing evilly and eyeing them both with evil yellow eyes, slithered in, tongues tasting their fear. And they weren't the only visitors, as two large alligators, evil eyes narrowed to slits, plodded in, their jaws opening to show dozens of razor sharp teeth and strands of saliva, and they gave horrible roars, and one turned to Dean, as did two of the snakes, and the others headed towards Sam, advancing menacingly.

"See, this is why I hate hoodoo!" Dean yelled, shooting the snake that bit him in the head, and the foul creature hissed in pain and twitched its way into death.

Sam backed away from the alligator, its jaw snapping at him as he did so, eager for a meal. The snakes split off from each other, coming to his sides to try and surround him, and Dean, boxed in by the bed and the wall, was in worse a state.

"Dean!" Sam wailed, and he fired, catching his alligator in the snout.

It gave a vicious snarl and lunged at him, and Sam leapt to the left, just avoiding its teeth as blood trickled from its nose. The snake beside him then lurched at him, and Sam barely managed to avoid it, kicking his foot into its neck, knocking it for six. Sam backed away, and fired, killing the first snake, but the other was now advancing towards him, and the enraged alligator was coming towards him, snapping its jaws viciously.

Dean fired repeatedly into the alligator, and the creature roared in pain, just as the other snake pounced, fastening its jaws around Dean's leg. He screamed in pain, and shot down, severing the snake's head. Panting, and feeling slightly nauseous, he sprang up onto the bed, just avoiding a snap from the alligator.

"Sammy!" he cried, seeing his cornered brother, trapped by a snake and the other alligator, and he fired, splattering the snake's head onto the wall, and Sam followed his brother's example and leapt onto the bed, out of the immediate reach of the alligator's jaws.

"You ok?" Sam asked, looking at his brother with concern, as Dean swayed, alarmingly close to where the alligator was waiting.

"Not really. I don't feel very good." He said weakly, and Sam's sense of panic was rising as Dean swayed all the more, just as the alligator's mouth reached up the side of the bed, and Sam didn't hesitate, pumping bullet after bullet into the vulnerable skin of its jaw.

It gave a pained roar as the first and second bullets hit, but as Sam entered the clip, he saw a spray of blood decorate the wall and the alligator flopped over backwards, dead.

And not a second too soon, as Dean swayed alarmingly, the room spinning around him, and he dropped to all fours on the bed.

"Dean!" Sam cried in distress, leaping over to his brother's side as he tried to pull himself back up, and he could see his alligator coiling around the bed, eyes fixed on them both, obviously sensing Dean would be an easier meal.

"Dean..." Sam said worriedly, not liking how sweaty his brother looked all of a sudden.

"Sammy!" Dean cried in alarm.

Sam span around, to see something he hadn't expected to see. The alligator leapt at them, clearly aided by magic, its deadly jaws going right for Dean.

Who had moved, standing up, grabbing a serrated blade from his duffel as he did so, and swinging it upwards with all his might.

The monster gave a vicious shriek of pain and its head flew off, smashing to the floor, and the body dropped just before the bed, blood oozing out of it. Sam looked at Dean in impressed thanks, and then Dean gave a small groan and toppled off the bed, landing beside the headless corpse of the alligator.

"Dean!" Sam yelped in panic, leaping down to his brother and looking at his all too hot brother.

Sweat was glistening on Dean's forehead, and while his eyes were open they were clearly unfocused. Sam checked the bite on Dean's hand, and frowned at the bruise that was already developing, frowning even more when he discovered the one on the leg. Dean's leg was spasming as was one of his arms, and it looked like a small blister was already beginning to form on his hand.

"Sam...Sammy..." Dean groaned weakly.

"No, Dean, come on, I'll get you to the hospital." Sam said softly, lifting his brother into his arms and resting his head against his shoulder, before running desperately out of the room, not even bothering to shut the door.

The venom shouldn't be affecting Dean nearly so quickly, Sam thought as Dean began to spasm even more as Sam put him into the car. The hoodoo must be accelerating it, just like it seemed to give the alligators the power to make flying leaps, but there was a slight tradeoff as their defences were now weaker. Sam climbed into the car, looking fearfully at his brother, who seemed to have gone slightly stiff, though there were still spasms in his leg. Sam became even more concerned when he saw the bruise spreading up Dean's arm, and that the blister was getting larger by the second.

"Sammy...Sammich...Sam..." Dean continued with a groan.

"Come on Dean, hold on, just a little longer, I'll get you to the hospital, stay with me bro, I didn't come back from the dead only to have you snuff it on me!" he pleaded, gunning the car's engine and speeding out of the carpark, his poisoned brother twitching beside him.

XX

The priestess smiled as she entered the room, and with a single gesture, she cleaned away all evidence of the attack, making the bodies disappear into the swamp as fodder for their kin. The room restored to its normal state, she smiled as she found what she was looking for, the hip flask that Bobby was bound to. She smiled, and produced a tiny mojo bag from her clothes, and smiling slightly, pushed it into the flask, smirking as she heard the plop of it landing in the drink inside. That would make something of an unpleasant surprise for the boys when they returned.

Now, all she had to do was make sure Sam and Dean were separated, and then put her plan into motion.

She smiled once more and left the room. Patience really was worth it.

XX

"Help! I need help!" Sam cried as he ran into the A&E, carrying his twitching, sweating and groaning brother into the stand by room, equipped with a half dozen gurneys, only one of which was occupied at the moment.

A small Indian woman immediately rushed to his aid when she saw the state that Dean was in, and he gave a weak groan of Sam's name.

"What happened to him?" she asked urgently, having Sam lay him on a stretcher.

"A snake, it was in our room, he got bitten." Sam said, panicking as he looked at his brother.

No, he couldn't lose Dean, not now. He'd just come back from the dead, he hadn't left Dean, Dean couldn't leave him, he wouldn't leave him.

"Come on Dean, fight it, it'll be ok, come on." He said, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"A snake? Any idea what kind of snake?" she asked, not liking how irregular Dean's heartbeat sounded through her stethoscope.

"A black one of some sort, I don't know what type." He said, and she looked at him in surprise.

"A black snake in your room? Where are you staying?" she asked, checking Dean's eyes with a small torch.

"Edge of town why?" Sam asked as Dean gave another groan.

"Strange, a cottonmouth shouldn't be so far from the swamp. Right, I need to know about this boy. Tell me, quickly!" she barked.

"He's my brother, he's thirty three..." Sam said.

"I need anti-venom for a cottonmouth here! Any allergies, health problems, diseases?" she asked, and Sam shook his head as a nurse ran up to her with a milky looking substance in a syringe. The doctor nodded and inserted a clean needle, and then injected it, one whole dose into the bite on his hand, and then she repeated the process on his leg. Sam looked at his brother urgently, hoping for any sign. The doctor was using her stethoscope again, and then smiled in relief.

"His heart rate is returning to normal, he will be fine. Why didn't you call for an ambulance?" she asked curiously, and Sam looked at her sheepishly.

"I saw he was bitten, and I panicked. Besides, we're only ten minutes away from here." He explained, neglecting to add that he didn't want ambulance crews seeing the dead reptiles that had tried to kill them.

"Very well. You did the right thing, bringing him straight here. Strange that a cottonmouth was so far out of the swamp though. He'll need to sleep for a couple of hours, we'll put him in with the outpatients, and once he wakes up, aside from feeling a little queasy, he'll be able to go home." She said in a kind voice, and Sam nodded his thanks.

"Thank you, I, can I?"

"Stay. Yes if you wish. Call me if you have any problems." She said, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean was going to be fine. He was safe, he was alive.

Now all they had to do was deal with the voodoo using bitch before she caused any more hassle. Running his hand gently through Dean's hair, he helped the nurse wheel him towards the ready room, getting out of the way as another patient came in.

XX

Dean moaned as he woke up, his eyes reacting to the light that was shining down on him. Cursing it, he raised his hand to block out the light, hating how slow and sluggish he felt.

"Hey." Came a familiar, comforting, relieved sounding voice, and Dean turned his head to see Sam sitting by his bedside.

"Hey. I feel terrible." He protested, and Sam smiled a little, pouring Dean a glass of water.

"I'm not surprised, you've got anti venom running through you." He said, passing Dean the glass, and helping him sip it gently.

"Antivenom?" Dean asked slowly, and then his memory started to catch up.

Sam's collapse, the snakes, the alligators, alligators that could fly...

"Yeah. The snakes bit you, I had to bring you here, the hoodoo obviously made the poisoning worse. The doctor fixed you up though, so after she tends to you again, we should be able to get out of here." He said, and Dean nodded slowly, noting that his brother's eyes were slightly red rimmed.

"Good. See? Told you I was right to hate snakes. And I think alligators belong on that list now too. How the hell did she manage that? And what was the point?" Dean asked, his voice becoming stronger as he sipped the water.

"I don't know what the point was, but I think she must have given the animals a hoodoo power boost. That explains why they attacked, why they were so vicious, and why the bloody alligator at the end could fly. Handy though, her tampering made them weaker than they ought to have been." He said in relief, and Dean smiled.

"Yeah, I got it didn't I? I kick Crocodile Dundee's ass!" he crowed proudly, and Sam smiled.

"Yeah but, he chased crocodiles, hence the name. Try Amos Moses, he hunted alligator." He said, and Dean stuck his tongue out at him.

"Spoilsport. You ok?" he asked softly, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, aside from being terrified out of my wits that I was going to lose you I am yeah." He said, and Dean nodded, then looked intently at Sam.

"Right, so as I'll be good to go and nearly as good as new, want to tell me what your little collapse was about? Did you get it seen to?" he asked nervously, fearing what could be wrong with his brother's head now.

"No I didn't get it seen to, there's nothing they can do anyway. It was a memory." Sam said sadly, and Dean's eyes narrowed in concern and fear.

"But I thought all your hell memories and problems were fixed by Cas?" he asked in confusion, and Sam shook his head.

"I still remember them all," he said, and considering what Dean was carrying around from his time in hell he felt his respect for his baby brother rise even more, that took a lot of guts to even think about, "but it wasn't hell that I remember. It was something I did last time I was here. With Samuel." He said in distaste, and Dean's eyes narrowed hatefully.

Samuel Campbell was their grandfather. Crowley had resurrected him to help hunt down Alphas. Unfortunately for the boys, Samuel had encountered Sam, who was soulless at the time, and had seemed to exploit the situation, bringing out the worst in the already considerably dangerous and scary soulless Sam. Dean knew it wasn't Sam's fault he had been soulless, no that had been Cas' fault, but the stuff Sam had done still haunted the two of them. Sam hadn't had any emotion, or control, and when combined with their grandfather, things had just gotten worse, as Samuel had liked his living weapon. Once Dean had found out that Samuel was in league with Crowley and had been using Sam, he'd vowed to kill the bastard, and took a savage pleasure in blaming him for a lot of the things his soulless brother had done.

"Sam, it wasn't you, you couldn't help what you were, what Cas had made you into." Dean said, and despite being initially furious about his brother's lack of soul, once normal Sam had come back, Dean hadn't wanted to hear a word of apology, knowing it wasn't anything he could have helped. Must have been one of the few times he didn't hold something against him.

"Doesn't change what I did Dean." Sam said sadly, looking at his shoes in shame.

"Sammy, I know you weren't the best of guys, but it wasn't your fault. It wasn't you, you couldn't help it." Dean said, trying to make his brother see sense.

Sam sent him a scared look, and Dean softened his expression.

"Sam, I'm not going to hate you, no matter what you did. Unless you slept with Lisa behind my back, that might piss me off a little." He said, trying to lighten his brother's mood.

He was unsuccessful, as Sam still looked miserable, but at least he was going to talk now.

"We were on a hunt. A small house outside of town had reported strange drum beats, and we went out there to investigate. Turns out a bunch of voodoo practitioners, black magic dudes, has kidnapped three young girls. They were all at the fireplace, chanting away, the girls were screaming, but Samuel was insisting we had to banish the loa. They had summoned it the day before, and the one before that, killing all three girls, and that brought forth the loa. He said we had to banish it, so they couldn't summon it again. And I agreed. I just stood there and watched, as those girls were burned alive. I let them die Dean. We didn't need to banish the loa, but I agreed with him, the loa was more important than the girls. And I let them die Dean. They could see me, they were screaming for me to help, but I didn't. And then, they were gone. The loa came, and he banished it with a light hoodoo chant, setting it back decades, while I killed some of the practitioners. I let those girls die Dean." He cried softly, looking down at his shoes, hating himself, what he had remembered, wanting nothing more than to smash his own brain in for letting those girls die.

And then, to his great surprise, he found a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy, it wasn't you. You and I both know if it had been real you, nothing would have stopped you from saving those girls. It wasn't your fault Sammy. And Samuel, he was twisted all wrong anyway. He should never have gone after the loa when the girls were in danger, he was the one in the wrong, you hear me. He was the one behind it all, not you." He said, looking intently into his brother's eyes which were filled with tears.

"But..."

"But nothing. Ok? It wasn't really you, it wasn't your fault. I know I blame you for a lot of stuff Sammy, even when it isn't your fault, but that wasn't your fault. It was Samuel. You couldn't do anything, you didn't have your empathy, your humanity, so you thought they were acceptable losses. Those girls dying wasn't your fault. And besides, how do we even know what happened?" he asked softly, and Sam looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Dean shrugged.

"Well, Zachariah planted memories in my head in Brandon. The priestess obviously knows who we are and that we're here. Who's to say she didn't plant those memories too? Plant them instead of unlocking them? We don't know Sam." Dean said, and while he looked far from convinced, Sam nodded.

"Dean, I need to do something, those girls..." he protested, and Dean looked at him pityingly.

"Sammy, I know you hate that it happened. But those girls are dead, and nothing we can do can stop that. But we can try and save Danny, and any other hunter who happens to be here, which includes us. After we kill this bitch, we can find out their names, and then you can do whatever it is you feel you need to do. Ok?" he asked softly, and Sam nodded again.

"Ok. Kill voodoo bitch first, got it. Want me to find you a doctor?" he asked, and Dean nodded, and with that Sam went off to find one.

Dean looked at his brother's retreating back, shuddering as he did so. Soulless Sam had been a trial for both of them, and it still scared Dean, some of the things that he had done, still unnerved him thinking of the cold, merciless robot, and his kind, sweet, empathic baby brother. But he knew that Sam had had no control, no way of stopping what happened. And that voodoo bitch they were facing, she had unlocked those memories and used them against Sam, knowing how much they would hurt him, knowing it would devastate his brother. Dean was going to rip her head off for hurting him like that, showing him something dreadful which he knew he wouldn't be able to fix.

And if she had made the memories up, well him ripping her head off would be the least of her problems, he thought angrily.

XX

Forty minutes later, they were back at the motel, and neither were looking forward to explaining the attack of the reptiles to the owner.

And so now, the two of them were standing outside their open door, looking at each other in confusion.

The entire room was just the way it had been, no sign at all of any struggle. Everything was exactly where it had been before the attack. No blood, no dead animals, nothing.

"Ok, officially confused." Dean said, knowing full well there had been a fight, after all, he had the marks to prove it.

"And I'm officially freaked out. This is weird Dean." Sam said, as the two of them hesitantly entered the room, looking around, alert for any ambush.

None came, not after they had checked the entire room. Looking at each other in nervous confusion, they sat down at the table tiredly.

"Alright, this is weird. The sooner we find who's behind this, the better." Sam said, and Dean nodded fervently.

"Too true. I don't like this Sammy. This voodoo bitch is playing with us. And if she is, why the hell didn't she take Danny?" he asked, pointing to the doll that was still on the bed.

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to wish we'd never come here. Poor Danny. This woman is seriously powerful, him and Raman didn't stand a chance on their own." He lamented sadly, looking despondently at the doll on the bed.

"I know. But we're not finished yet Sammy okay?" Dean asked, suppressing a groan as his stomach roiled, making him feel nauseous again.

"You ok?" Sam asked in concern, his eyes looking fearfully at his brother.

"Yeah, just the antivenom still messing me up. What about you?" he asked, and Sam shrugged.

"I don't like it. In fact, I hate it, what I was back then, I wish it had never happened. But you're right, I can't do anything about it, but I can stop this priestess and save Danny, so that's what I'm going to do." He said, and Dean nodded firmly.

"Agreed. But not right now ok?" he asked, his head spiralling the room around him, and Sam got him a drink of water, just as Bobby flickered in.

"Finally, I've been waiting for ages. You boys ok?" he asked in concern, eyeing Dean worriedly.

"We've been better. What kept you?" Sam asked curiously, getting his brother some ice too.

"Long story. I can't find anything to help reverse Danny without the help of the priestess. I'm sorry." He said, as Sam gently applied the ice to Dean's head, cooling him slightly.

"Ahh, thanks Sammy. Alright, new plan. First, we get some sleep, after we put every kind of defence around us imaginable. Then, we find out how to find her, force her to fix Danny, then we kill her. Then we deal with you." He said kindly to Sam, and he nodded.

"Thanks Dean. Want me to do the defences?" he asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Sammy. I'm going to try a bath, it has to be better than feeling all dirty because of snake venom." He said, and Sam smiled.

"Knew you'd cave. Suits me too, I don't want a smelly brother." He said with a grin, and Dean glowered at him.

"I always smell and look great, thank you. See you in a bit." He said, heading into the bathroom with a towel.

Sam turned to deal with the defences, not noticing what was going on behind him.

Bobby's eyes flashing a bright, poisonous, smoky green.

XX

Dean was relaxing in the warm water. He wouldn't admit this to Sam, but he was actually quite enjoying it, it was as if the venom was just being washed out of him. His head had stopped spinning and his stomach had settled down, and he was comfy and relaxed. He idly wished he had something to do in the bath though, like read a magazine or do a Chandler and play with a plastic boat, as sad as that was. No matter how relaxing it was, he still considered a bath kind of girly.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, pondering how they would get to the priestess, and deciding just what he would do to her when they found her.

And as such, with his eyes closed, he didn't notice a wreath of smoke enter through a vent, and an instant later, materialise into the priestess.

She advanced silently towards the bath, pulling the small potion out from her dress as she did so. This was what she had been waiting for. She flashed her eyes towards the door, and smiled, knowing Bobby would now keep Sam busy.

Long enough for her to do what she needed.

Dean was resting his head on the back of the bath, his hair wet, brushed back into spikes, and his eyes were closed, and it looked as though he were about to fall asleep. All too easy.

She uncorked the bottle, and poured the potion onto Dean's face.

Dean's eyes immediately flew open, looking up at her in surprise, moving his head from side to side as she poured the potion onto his face, closing his eyes against the small river she poured onto him. And then, he felt the effects of the potion already begin to take hold.

His eyes began to roll, showing the white of his eyes as they rolled all the way up, and he began to kick his legs in the water, splashing around as he desperately tried to get the stinging sensation out of his eyes. He thrashed in the water, trying to control his body, but to no avail, splashing water over the side of the tub, as he continued to claw at his face, and then as the burning sensation spread, his chest too, and he could feel his entire body going stiff.

He tried to call to Sam, but his voice seemed to be blocked, his mouth wasn't working. He clawed at his face and chest, but it was clear that whatever she had done to him, he couldn't fight against it. His hands continued to claw, his body spun around in the water, still spilling water over the side, pawing at his face and chest one last time before the stiffness went into his hands and legs, and he went still, totally paralysed in the water.

The priestess looked down at him, smug with triumph. He couldn't move a muscle, he was totally trapped and his body was sliding down the bath, and if she didn't stop him he would surely drown.

Discounting that thought, she smiled at the expression on his face, one of horror, of fear, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, his eyes wide open, but only a trace of their green colour could be seen at the top of them, the rest was pure white, his eyes rolled back as far as they were.

"Gotcha." She said smugly, clasping his shoulder, and with a well chosen word, both of them became smoke, and she led them out of the vent, bound for her voodoo sanctum.

It was all coming together.

**Well that was disturbing! I'm mean to those boys at times arent I?**

**So, things are heating up. Why are vampires searching for the boys? Who has hired the vampires? Who was warning the priestess that a powerful force didnt want her interfering, and more importantly, who is that force? The Leviathans are catching up to the boys too, how long will it be before the boys are in severe trouble?  
**

**Not that they arent already. Some sicko is turning hunters into voodoo dolls and setting dangerous animals loose on the boys. Snakes and alligators (thanks to s-n-d girl, who corrected me that the crocodiles should be alligators and for advising me on the snakes used) are on the loose, being used as soldiers. Sam has remembered something awful he had done when he was soulless. And the priestess is clearly up to a much bigger game. And to top it off, she's done something to Bobby and even worse, Dean has been kidnapped!  
**

**What will happen next? What will become of Bobby? What will become of Dean? Did Sam do what he remembers (i actually havent decided if he should yet or not)? Will the myriad of beings looking for the boys catch up to them? Will the boys free Danny? And can they do it all before this priestess destroys them forever?  
**

**Lots of questions still to answer! Anyway, hope you're enjoying this, ****despite the creepy aspect of the voodoo (no offence intended), and i ****will hopefully update tomorrow as weather has once again stopped play on the gardening front!  
**

**So, as always, please read and leave lovely reviews, I'll be ever so grateful!  
**

**P.S We're taping Falling Skies tonight, first episode of season two! Oh thank god for sky plus.  
**

**P.P.S If anyone read Sundered Veil, the picture of Sammy in the story pic is how Dean did his hair when he left him in the morgue if you're interested.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Voodoo Revenge

Sam couldn't get the thought of the girls he had allowed to burn out of his head. It was all very well, Dean telling him it wasn't his fault, but that didn't change the fact that he had done it, he had let them die. He felt sick with himself as he examined the books, hating what he had been back then. No wonder Dean had wanted to put his soul back, he'd been a monster, worse than some of the ones he had hunted.

Seemed he had been a monster a lot over his lifetime.

Frowning miserably, he immersed himself in research, not noticing as Bobby advanced upon him, wielding a large wooden club they had used to try to kill Gabriel before realising he was an angel rather than a trickster. Sam frowned as he looked at an addendum on one of the pages.

"If the priestess behind the ritual satisfies the original terms of the agreement, or meets any of the conditions she set for herself, then her power becomes unbreakable over the victims she has already had, and only the terms of the original agreement will be able to be reversed. Crap. That means if she achieves any part of what she originally set out to do, then we won't be able to save Danny right? Problem is, we don't have a clue what the hell the terms of the original agreement were." Sam said irritably, just as Bobby smashed the club down onto his head, and Sam's head dropped to the table, knocked unconscious by the blow, bouncing a little as it slowly rolled leftwards. Bobby looked with a nod at the unconscious hunter, his hair splayed over his face, and nodded.

That would suit the master.

"It is done master." He said, and flickered out to wait until he woke up.

XX

Dean awoke with his arms and legs bound to the manacles, and he suddenly realised where he was. He was back in the voodoo altar room, where Sam and he had nearly been turned into alligator bait. Dean looked around desperately, trying to see a way out, while shaking his arms and legs within their bonds, but nothing was moving, he was bound fast.

He remembered being in the bath, remembered seeing someone pouring something onto him, and now all of a sudden he was here.

Forcing down a fresh wave of fear, he tried to figure out what had happened to him. The attacker must have immobilised him somehow, but did that mean Sam was alright? He had to be, the attacker had only been in the bathroom.

"Sammy!" Dean cried urgently, not wanting to think about what might be about to happen to him.

But Dean could see the candles, smell the herbs, the other artefacts around the room, and he had a horrible sense of foreboding. This was where Danny and Raman had been last, and that could only mean one thing. If Sam didn't show up soon, or if he didn't escape...then he was looking at being turned into a voodoo doll.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, trying to free himself from the manacles, but he couldn't get any purchase on them at all, he was stuck fast.

Dean looked down at himself, and was relieved to see that his kidnapper hadn't left him naked at least. Kind of them. He then jumped, as there were noises against the door to the shack, and the wooden building began to creak, and the candles flared and dimmed alternately, and Dean could feel his terror rising. He began shivering in fear, just as the door opened.

"Hello Dean. Don't worry yourself, it's a while until the transformation, I need the moon to be high in the sky. Midnight to you. But then, then you'll feel the full effects of my power, and see how much I've grown." She said scathingly, and Dean looked at her in fear, and his eyes widened in fury as he saw who was with the priestess.

"You!" he spat, before she applied a rag of chloroform to his mouth and he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

XX

Sam groaned as he awoke, the back of his head pounding where it had been clobbered. He pulled himself up, the right hand side of his face having cut off the circulation to his right arm when he had landed on it. What the hell had happened?

He had found out that the priestess only had to achieve only one of her goals before they lost Danny for good. Sam looked up at the clock, the back of his head thumping. He'd been out for nearly an hour. Cursing the attack, who slowly stood up, his brain catching up with him. Wait a minute, if he'd been knocked out for an hour, Dean should have been out of the bath a long time ago and probably would have brought him round. Apprehension filling him at the curious lack of his big brother, Sam entered the bathroom, and he froze as he saw what awaited him.

The bath was still mostly full of water, but there was no sign of Dean whatsoever. There was water on the floor as if he had been splashing around, but Dean wasn't there. Sam looked around for any sign of a fight, any sign that his brother had gotten out of the room somehow or other, and found none, panic mounting inside him as he took in the scene.

"Dean!" Sam cried in panic, eager for any sign of his brother.

As he had expected, there was no response. Dean had been snatched, right out from under his very nose, while he had been unconscious. Dean had been kidnapped, again. But, considering what the priestess had done to Danny and Raman, Sam's heart was pumping in terror. No, he couldn't go through something like that again, it was bad enough his brother dying and leaving him alone. But far worse was when Dean was turned into something that didn't know or recognise or even react to Sam. Strange though it was, Dean being turned to stone had been one of the worst experiences he had had. If he was turned into a voodoo doll and a zombie, he couldn't deal with it, not again.

"Dean..." Sam moaned nervously.

The priestess had to be at the shack if she was indeed behind the kidnapping, and considering there was no sign of a fight of any sort, and also no way the priestess could have gotten Dean out bar by any means other than supernatural, it was more than likely.

But what if Dean had been taken out when Sam was unconscious?

Sam frowned. Wait a minute, there had been no one in the flat, and Sam hadn't heard anyone enter from the bathroom before he had been knocked out. Which meant, whoever had knocked him out had to have been in the room with him. And Sam's eyes widened in realisation as the penny dropped.

"Bobby..." he said, as he made for the weapons bag, just as the ghost flickered back into existence.

Sam looked at Bobby in shock. His eyes were a glowing, luminous green, and he advanced slowly towards Sam, various items in the room shaking as he did so, a result of his out of control powers.

"No, you cannot leave yet, the ritual will not be complete." He said in a robotic voice, and Sam cursed.

Just what he needed, Bobby was enchanted and Dean had been kidnapped, why did everything bad always happen at once? He needed to get to Dean, save him from being turned into a voodoo doll.

"Bobby, you don't want to do this. It's me. And if you do, there's a chance I won't get to Dean in time. And then he'll be turned into a voodoo doll, or worse. Look, Bobby, it's Sam!" he yelped, ducking as Bobby used his powers to throw one of the chairs at him.

Sam cursed as the chair sailed over his head, slamming into the wall.

"Bobby, it's me!" Sam yelled angrily, as Bobby flung a knife at him.

"You cannot be allowed to interfere with the ritual." Bobby growled, eyes still glowing bright green, throwing another knife at him, which just missed Sam and plunged into the wall.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled, and ducked as another chair hurtled at him.

Sam swore. He had to get past Bobby, and get to Dean. But he also had to save Bobby, because if he kept trying to hurt Sam, and if he got angrier than he already was considering how his attacks kept missing, there was a good chance Bobby would make the irreversible change into a vengeful spirit, and Sam wasn't prepared or willing to lose either him or Dean.

"Bobby, listen to me! It's Sam! Remember, the kid who once managed to lock you in your truck for three hours because I dropped the keys down the drain! You're the one who taught me how to make chilli! You took me and Dean to the cinema to see Jurassic Park! You stayed behind for me and Dean!" Sam pleaded, but Bobby made no indication that he was getting through, in fact, it seemed quite the opposite as another knife flew through the air at Sam, which he barely swerved out of the way of

Sam decided it was time to change tactics, as appealing to his inner Bobby clearly wasn't working.

"Bobby, you don't want to attack me. You're getting angrier and angrier, closer to becoming a vengeful spirit, and I know you don't want that! Roman is the one you want revenge on, not me!" Sam yelled pleadingly, but another chair was thrown at him, this time catching him in the chest and knocking him onto his back.

Sam hissed in pain and annoyance. Something had to have turned Bobby, as far as he knew voodoo didn't extend to the warping of spirits, that was more just normal magic. But voodoo did involve creating hexes. And the only thing that could make Bobby attack him would be to hex his flask somehow. Sam struggled out from under the chair, leaping over the bed and to the space in between the two as Bobby once more hurtled something at him, this time a picture that had been hanging on the wall. He had to get to the flask. But, he also had to make sure Bobby would stop attacking him long enough to do it. Which meant, he would have to take a leaf out of Dean's book.

Sam seized the weapons bag from the bed, not liking what he was seeing as Bobby floated the club towards him again. If Bobby hit him with that again, he was going to be very unhappy. Rummaging in the weapons bag, he finally found what he was looking for. Smiling in triumph, he brought out the salt gun, pointed it at Bobby and fired.

"Sorry Bobby." He said, not entirely truthfully as he did so.

Bobby gave a howl of irritated pain as he was dispelled by the round, dropping the club as he vanished. Sam edgily glanced around the room, and darted towards the flask. He seized it, and knowing time was of the essence, he darted into the bathroom, and emptied the contents into the sink, smiling as a tiny hex bag fell out of it. Sam quickly fetched some matches and set it alight, and smiled as the bag burnt into cinders in front of him. There, that should fix Bobby.

Sam sighed in relief and figuring Bobby was dealt with, Sam ran for the door. He had to get to Dean, before this damn priestess begun her ritual and trapped his brother's soul in a voodoo doll. And that also meant he had to get there, because if he didn't, Danny was lost.

He reached the door, and his hand touched the handle.

And a vicious green light ripped through his body, making him shake violently, gasping in pain and shock as he did so, and he was then blown away from the door, slamming onto his back. He skidded along the floor, and then came to a stop, his hair splayed around his head, his face slightly pained, and his eyes went out of focus as he fell unconscious once again.

XX

The moon was high in the night sky, and Dean had woken up just in time. Well, he didn't think so, as he once more struggled to get free of the manacles, but he was bound tight, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was about to be turned into a voodoo doll.

The priestess glided in between the two tables, and Dean looked up at her incredulously. That was impossible, but yet, there she was. What sort of weird ass stuff were they involved in on this hunt?

He looked to the other table, to see it marked with a pentagram, petals, cloves and other associated voodoo relics. And in the centre of the pentagram was a headless voodoo doll.

"No, please don't do this, I'm begging you here, don't let this happen, don't do this to me." Dean said, terrified.

Dying, he could handle. And he hadn't known at the time he was about to be turned into stone. This was completely different. He didn't want his body to be used as a zombie, and above all else, he didn't want his soul trapped inside a voodoo doll.

"You're the one I've been waiting for though Dean. It's you I've waited months for, why on earth would I stop now?" she asked with a smile, scattering herbs around him.

Dean was breathing quickly, close to hyperventilating. He really didn't want this to happen. Where was Sam? Surely he had noticed that he wasn't there, surely he would be coming, they knew where she lived, why wasn't he here yet?

He reflected on the irony a minute as he panicked, still trying to free himself from the manacles. Here he was, wanting his baby brother to rescue him, instead of it being the other way round like it was meant to be.

"If you're waiting for Sam to come and save you, I'm afraid he's been detained. I put a hex on Bobby, so he'll distract him for the time being, and even if that fails, I put a hex on the door handle which means if he tries to get out of the room before I'm done, he'll get a nasty shock that will leave him unconscious. You're on your own Dean." She said fondly, and Dean thrashed, trying valiantly to free himself, but bound as he was by the manacles, he could do nothing.

"You sick, perverted bitch. What about Danny?" he demanded, and she smiled coldly.

"I'm afraid that once I'm done with you, poor Danny will be lost forever. A terrible fate, but I will be filling one of my initial criteria, and after I'm done with you, the others will be fulfilled sooner rather than later. Poor little Dean. Now be a good boy while I prepare you for the ritual." She purred, and Dean wished to hell that he was still unconscious, he had no wish to be awake for whatever it was the bitch was about to do to him.

She uncorked another small bottle, dribbling the potion within onto the dip beneath his abs. Dean gasped at the sensation, sort of like an ice burn, and she rubbed it over his body, despite him moving as much as he could to try and distract her. Once she had wiped the strange liquid over his body, she stood in between the two tables, extending her left hand above Dean, and her right above the voodoo doll.

"No, please!" Dean cried, thrashing on the table top, hating the smug smile that was on her face considering she knew how helpless he was.

And then, a strange, foreboding drum beat began. Dean looked around desperately, trying to locate the source of it, but there was nothing to be seen. The beat was irregular, having no fixed rhythm, and it was making him uneasy.

Disembodied screams then whistled through the cabin, and the wood began to creak ominously. Outside, he could hear hissing, and it was with alarm that he saw there were several snakes slithering into the room, their evil eyes fixed on him.

"Oh god, not snakes!" he complained, and she smiled all the more at the sound of panic in his voice.

The eerie screams were getting worse, and he could hear dark, evil chuckling on the winds as the drumbeats got more frequent. He also saw an alligator park itself in the door as if to watch what was about to happen.

She then began to chant in a strange language, and the wind picked up, blowing through the shack. The candles brightened and dimmed, flaring one second and shrinking the next, and Dean's heart was hammering in his chest with fear and panic as it happened. She continued her chant, the words sounding harsh and guttural, and Dean could feel his body tingling as if in anticipation as the stuff she had poured onto him soaked into his skin. Dean writhed, trying to break free, to take his chances with the foul reptiles on the floor, but he still couldn't escape from the manacles, and he could feel tears of terror appearing in his eyes.

He didn't want to be turned into a voodoo doll, he wanted to get free and smash her head in, but he couldn't, and she said Sam was out of it, he couldn't come. Dean thought desperately of his little brother, of how freaked out he had been when he had been turned into a statue, and could only imagine how much he would be afraid of what was about to happen to him.

Sweat was running down Dean's bare chest as he thrashed, and he felt rivulets of it leak into his hair as well as her chanting continued, and suddenly, she switched back to English.

"Oh great goddess Erzulie, this soul I offer thee! Take his spirit, take his soul, into your loving arms, so that I may be loved in return!" she wailed into the night.

Dean was immediately filled with thoughts of Sam, his little brother, who was unable to help, no matter how much both of them might have wanted him to. Sam, who he was about to leave behind. Sam, who he was about to leave all alone, while he was altered by magic he couldn't explain, understand or fight against.

"Sammy!" Dean cried urgently, praying for rescue, but he then froze in fear as a dark, smoky substance filtered into the shack, marked by a pair of red eyes that were staring down at him hungrily.

Dean started thrashing, fearing what would happen next. The smoke roiled over him, and he was suddenly struggling to hold on to any memories of Sam. He could picture his brother's face, his laugh, his smile, but they were fading, and fading fast. Dean suddenly remember having a fireworks celebration by himself, sitting on a bed by himself in Cold Oak, talking with Bobby in his house and getting up for no apparent reason. Dean groaned in pain as the smoke backed off, and he felt a horrible twinge in his heart, as if something vital had been removed.

"To the loa Ghede I do beseech, while I offer his soul freely, please, allow me your gifts and his body!" she cried again, and this time smoke with green eyes appeared and Dean howled in pain as it felt like his entire body had turned to ice. He could still move, he was still thrashing, but his body was stone cold, and he could feel a sort of poison burn through it, spreading quickly and quietly throughout his bloodstream.

She gave a final smile as she reached the end of her chant.

"And you, oh Great Bosou Koblamin, take this boy in payment for the enemy you will soon receive! Patience will be rewarded and you will have the greatest prize, and I will have what I desire! This is the one promised, the one offered for your aid! Do with him as you will!" she shrieked, and finally a blacker, denser cloud of smoke swirled into the shack, yellow eyes looking greedily down at Dean.

Dean recoiled in fear, sweat streaming down his bare chest, running from his forehead, and he shivered in fear as the spirit passed over him, its yellow eyes boring into him. Dean closed his eyes in fear, and cried out in pain as it ran through him, before coalescing in the roof with the other spirits.

The room was deathly cold, the candles were flaring violently, the entire shack was creaking and swaying, the snakes were hissing, the alligators growling, things were rustling, the chanting in the background was now loud enough to be heard, the priestess was chanting in a rising voice, and the drumbeat was at its apex.

Her hand then glowed with purple light, and he howled painfully, screaming at the top of his voice, begging for mercy, and his body was shaking up and down, gyrating on the table. Dean screeched such was the pain he was in, and he then felt his mouth open widely, too wide for his comfort, he could feel his jaw twinge, and he gave a scream...

And with a last burst of pain, he was suddenly floating, coalescing around a skinny arm.

"No! No! God no! Fuck! No!" Dean howled as he swirled around the other arm, but no noise came out as he headed across the human bridge and towards the voodoo doll.

Dean's body gave a death rattle and it came to a stop on the table, its eyes wide open and staring, its mouth frozen open in terror, the body lying completely still, hands and legs still bound, the cold already affecting the body as it came to a final stop.

And Dean himself suddenly screamed as if he was being crushed, and he closed his eyes to ward off the pain, howling only to himself.

And then he opened them.

His body felt different, it felt bulkier, heavier. Dean looked around, and then blanched as he saw his body on the table, clearly dead, staring up at the ceiling. No, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. He was dead, but he was alive.

No. He wasn't alive he was trapped. His body was dead, staring blankly up at nothing, the spiky hair fluttering slightly in the breeze that had now calmed significantly. Yet Dean was still aware.

And suddenly, he was grabbed by a hand, and to his surprise and horror, he felt it wrap around his entire body as the priestess raised him to look at her face, laughing as she did so.

He was dead, his body was dead, but his soul had been transferred to the voodoo doll. He was now a human head on top of a voodoo doll.

"See Dean, that wasn't so bad." She assured him, and he closed his eyes in pain, fear and denial, and groaned.

The noise that came out was a nasal sounding squeak, and Dean looked up at her in terror.

"You know, Malibu Barbie used to be my favourite doll. Play your cards right, it could become you." She said tauntingly, and Dean gave another bizarre cry.

He had been turned into a doll. He had no one to help him...until suddenly a cavalcade of memories flooded into him.

Sam. His little brother, who he had forgotten about completely, who's existence had been erased from his mind by the loas. He could just picture Sam's devastated face when he found his big brother had been turned into a doll, and he wailed in the high tone again, ignoring the priestesses' dark laugh. He had forgotten about Sam, and now he would lose him forever more. Dean wailed as she laughed sinisterly.

"Sam!" he wailed, sounding like a chipmunk, and she looked at him fondly.

"No more Sam for you. Goodbye Dean." She purred, and Dean felt stiffness climb up his neck.

No, this couldn't be happening, it was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, Sam would wake him up at any minute...

But it didn't come. His neck froze up, and he was suddenly unable to close his jaw from its' expression of terror. The stiffness continued to spread, Dean's eyes dancing around desperately, and then he felt them begin to go still as well. And as his eyes focused straight ahead, his last thought was of the brother who he'd been made to forget, who he had remembered, and who was now all alone, the brother he would never see, hear or touch again.

And then everything went black.

XX

Sam groaned as he got to his feet, cursing the headache that had developed. He looked at the clock, and saw he had been unconscious for over two hours.

"No...Dean..." he wailed, knowing he would be too late, the priestess would have performed the ritual hours ago.

He had to get out there. They had lost Danny yes, but he wouldn't lose his big brother, not now, not ever. He had to get to that isolated little lagoon and save his brother, force the priestess to return his brother to him before he took great delight in killing her.

Sam looked at the door handle, eager not to get blasted again, because it had bloody hurt, his head was thumping, his hand was burned, he had lost his brother, he was woozy, his balance wasn't too good, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Dean..." Sam said desperately, seeing now the small hex bag that had appeared on the door, cursing himself for not seeing it before in his haste.

Sam looked around for how to remove it safely, and elected for a broom that he found in the cupboard. He pushed back the curtain, wary for any ambushing snakes, and poked at the bag.

Green magic then rippled up the broom, pulsing through Sam's body, he gave another grunt and collapsed back to the floor, unconscious once again.

XX

The limo was making good time across America, they had left Los Angeles the day before, where they had set up shop once they had freed themselves from Purgatory. And now, they were passing through Colorado. The Winchesters were held up in New Orleans. And once they arrived, the Winchesters would never see another sunrise.

XX

The man once more adjusted his course to follow the one being taken by Grant and Verity. He had heard that their clan had been hired by someone incredibly powerful to hunt down the Winchesters.

And that was something he had a very special interest in.

He smiled as he followed them to the outskirts of New Orleans. A little longer, and he would have them, find out what they knew.

Then go after the Winchesters.

XX

Agent Reynolds of the FBI wasn't happy. The news that Dean and Sam Winchester were somehow still alive had not gone down well with his bosses, especially when Agent Valente had informed them that he was pursuing Dean for the murder of the vast majority of the police officers in Brandon with the only survivor. As such, he was now packing up a van with a team of four other officers to rendezvous with Valente, so that when he did find the Winchesters, they could make sure they were put down once and for all.

Sam and Dean Winchester's time was running out.

XX

Valente's nostrils suddenly flared, as if picking up a scent as they stood at the gas station. Charlie looked at him fearfully, not wanting to know what had happened in the last station they had stopped at, considering they had driven away to horrified screams of a mother's who's children had gone missing. But he didn't think it was sheer coincidence that Valente had said he felt peckish before they had stopped there.

"They were here, fairly recently. We are on the right track." He said smugly, and Charlie smiled.

They had been travelling east ever since they had left Brandon, and this was the first solid lead that they had had.

"We need to go south a bit I think. But we are gaining." Valente assured him, climbing into the car.

Charlie grinned. They were catching up with the Winchesters. Soon now, he would catch up to that murderous scum Dean Winchester, and put him down like the dog he was. Then he could find out what happened to his brother.

And then he would get away from Valente once and for all.

Valente smiled. They were gaining. And soon now, it would be Charlie for dinner.

XX

"Can this woman interfere?" one of them asked, and their boss shook their head.

"Doubtful. But her powers are great and she already has one of them, turned him into a doll. You never know." Came the response.

The other looked at their master fearfully.

"They don't seem concerned that they could be interfering with your plan." They said nervously, and their master looked contemptuously at them.

"Of course they don't. But if they mess it up irrevocably, they will learn the true nature of vengeance. Continue to monitor the situation."

They both nodded eagerly and hurriedly turned to do as instructed.

XX

"Sam, wake up!" Bobby yelled, and Sam sat up, the room spinning, his head pounding, his eyes bright with stars as he focused on the ghost.

Who, he was relieved to see, had mercifully gone back to normal.

"Bobby..." he groaned, pulling himself to the bed and then pulling himself up on to it, his arms and legs shaking weakly, he felt shivery too.

He looked at the clock and was largely relieved when he saw he had only been out of it for about fifteen minutes.

"You ok?" he asked, as he flung the hex bag that had been on the door into the bin.

Sam glowered at him, and Bobby did look remotely abashed, but didn't entirely like the look he was getting.

"Um, I take it now wouldn't be a good time to tell you that I'm not happy you shot me?" he asked evasively, having just spent the last few hours fixing himself.

"No it bloody well wouldn't! You knocked me out, and in the intervening time, Dean was kidnapped!" he raged, and Bobby looked at him, aghast.

"Oh jeez, Sam, I couldn't control it, someone hexed my bottle, I wouldn't hurt you. I had no idea they were trying to take Dean!" he protested, and Sam did soften his gaze a little, rubbing the bump on his head.

"I know it wasn't your fault. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off for trying to kill me when I woke up, I didn't have any choice but to shoot you." He snapped, and Bobby looked ashamed of himself.

"I couldn't control it, it was like being possessed or something. Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly, fearing Dean's response when they found him.

"Only my dignity when it was just you. But the little present you left on the door, that was a different matter. That thing hurt like hell, it zapped me twice." He grumbled angrily, and Bobby looked over at it musingly.

"It zapped you twice? Unlucky, they're usually only one trick wonders. You ok now?" he asked, and Sam nodded, but then shook his head.

"No. While I was knocked out, Dean got kidnapped by a voodoo priestess who wants to manufacture her own line of Ken Dolls! So now, he's probably been split into a zombie and into a voodoo doll, which means we aren't going to get Danny back, I'm too weak to do anything at the moment, I've been knocked out three times in the last three hours, my brother is missing and I don't have any way of getting to him!" he cried in frustration, and Bobby looked at him sharply.

"Now don't lose your cool Sam." He said warningly, and flinched at the glare he got in return.

"Don't lose my cool? I still have most of my cool, otherwise I'd have banished you to the next plane after you attacked me! It's just...I'm sick of this crap." He said, and Bobby looked at him patiently.

"I know it's a pain Sam, but you've got to pull yourself together. Dean needs you." He said, and Sam closed his eyes.

"I know he does, and as soon as the world stops spinning every time I move my head, I'll get on to saving him. I'm just sick of this crap we deal with, monsters who are actually going out of their way to hurt or kill us, it's not so bad when we're hunting them, but being hunted down for revenge is getting beyond a joke!" Sam raged.

Sam sat there, breathing heavily for a few minutes, and then Bobby ventured a question.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah a little. Look Bobby, I'm sorry I yelled, it's just this crap is getting really tired. Right. When you knocked me out that was obviously to distract me, so the priestess could get Dean out of here. Which means by now, she'll have performed her ritual, which means we need to hurry, because Dean will most likely now be a zombie and a voodoo doll. I need to figure out how to kill this bitch before she hurts anyone else, and preferably, before she gets me and adds me to her collection too. Suggestions?" he asked desperately, and Bobby frowned.

He was livid that the bitch had put a hex on him, turning him against Sam, and by so doing, allowing Dean to get captured. Evil bitch had also made him hurt Sam not once, but twice, and because the kid's luck sucked, he'd been zapped an extra time. Forcing down the feeling of self disgust and anger, he pondered on how to help Sam save Dean.

"Do we definitely know she has him?" he asked, and Sam nodded.

"I assume so, after all she hexed you and got you to hex the door. I know where she is, I just don't have a clue how the hell I can get past the zombies and get to her, and then force her to reverse whatever the hell it is that she's done to Dean." He said worriedly, and Bobby was slightly worried because the kid looked very pale, there was no telling what type of creepy ass mojo had been shot into him every time he'd touched the hex bag. And what was more, he had a bump on the head to worry about too.

"Right. Voodoo priestesses, while they're powerful, are basically just humans, so anything that will kill a human ought to work on her. But the trick will be to get you close enough to her to force her to fix whatever it is she's done to Dean. But the zombies will be a pain in the ass. You'll need a shotgun to stop them." He said, not liking the hesitant look on Sam's face.

"Sam, they aren't human anymore. And if you're right about this bitch specifically hunting you and Dean, then she's already filled in some of her conditions. You can't do anything for them Sam, you haven't got a choice." He said, and Sam nodded meekly.

"I know all that Bobby, I just think it's an awful way to die, split in two and trapped in a voodoo doll. Right, so I go in, take down the zombies. If I get rid of the dolls, will that get rid of the zombies?" he asked, and Bobby nodded.

"Should do, the soul will be part of the payment the priestess gave for turning them into zombies, you destroy the dolls, you destroy the zombies." He reasoned, and Sam nodded.

"What about Dean?" he asked, and Bobby shook his head.

"I don't know Sam. If you're right and he has been turned into a zombie, you're just going to have to hold him off until you find some way to fix him. The priestess won't be easily persuaded though." He said, and Sam nodded.

"I know that. I'll be happy provided I get Dean back. So what do I need? Salt, matches, gasoline, because I intend to salt and burn this bitch so she can't come back. Silver knife, that'll hopefully hold the Dean zombie off and I won't have to much more than nick him I hope. Shotgun for the rest of them. What about the animals?" he asked, and Bobby frowned.

"Yeah they could be a problem. Better take a sawn off for the gators, nasty buggers. Something makes me think that if she's living out there in that lagoon and not eager to get visitors, then she'll have a couple of nasty animals like gators and snakes and stuff defending her. And I would swing by the hospital too, get yourself some anti venom in case there's poisonous snakes." He said, and Sam nodded.

"Alright, I'll do that." He said, getting to his feet.

And then, the room swayed and he immediately sat back down again, and Bobby looked at him sympathetically.

"Sorry kid, that's my fault, you've been through the mill tonight. How about I assemble your stuff while you just sit there and get your breath back?" he asked, and Sam laid down, closing his eyes to try and stop the room from moving around him, feeling weak and shivery.

He knew there was a reason he didn't like hoodoo, it was freaky, it was horrible, it had his brother, it was brutal to its victims and worse, it always made you feel crappy whenever you got hit by it. Sam curled himself into a ball, while Bobby prepared his things, hoping he could banish the symptoms of the magical zap he'd received by dozing a little.

XX

"Magnificent specimen." The priestess said, running her hand down Dean's bare chest as his body lay dead on the table.

"Is he really dead?" the other voice asked, and she nodded.

"Yes." She answered simply, observing the corpse which was still staring into nothing.

"How? That's the bit I don't understand." She said, and the priestess rolled her eyes.

"It's perfectly simple. The soul helps keep the body alive, but because of the nature of the separation, meant to cause pain, basically the pain becomes too much for the body, and they are literally tortured, or burned, to death. Think of it as a sort of psychic cardiac arrest, that burns all life from the body. It's even easier with Dean due to the fact that his love, which would normally keep him bound within his body in some form, was consumed by one of the loas. Without the link to his brother, his body was lost, flailing in the dark, and when the soul was ripped out of him, he had nothing left to cling on to. The pain would have overloaded everything, he would feel like he's being burned alive and as so would die. Basically, it's a kind of psychic, emotional hallucination which proceeds to kill him. Believe me, Dean here is just as dead as he would have been had he been shot, decapitated, strangled, or drowned. He is truly dead, and only we have the power to resurrect him, which will be imperative when Sam arrives." She said, and the other one smiled.

"Good, he'll come soon, I know it. He'll come for his beloved Dean." She said petulantly.

"Well, perhaps we should give him some encouragement by sending beloved Dean to him." She said, and chanted a few words in the language she needed.

And Dean sat up on the table, his eyes still staring into nothing with death. The priestess smiled.

"You know, Dean is attractive too." She said, and the other shook her head.

"Not like Sam." She said stubbornly.

"Dean my child, I want you to go to your motel room. Your brother will be there. Bring him here, to us. Alive, unspoiled, but unconscious." She said, and Dean nodded.

"As you command master." He said in a grunting, slow, lifeless voice, and he clambered off the table, proceeding to the door.

"Oh! And make sure you leave his shirt behind, I can't wait to see him again!" the other said, and the priestess smiled too, her own excitement growing.

Soon they would have Sam, and all they had been working towards would be complete. And then, they would be complete.

XX

Sam woke up, feeling slightly better than he had, and saw he had slept for an hour. While he would have been angry about that, he figured he couldn't rescue Dean if he collapsed in a heap. He stretched gingerly, then swung his legs off the bed and slowly stood up, yawning a little.

"You feeling better?" Bobby asked in concern, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, the room's stopped moving around. Right, I better go and save Dean's ass again." He said, and Bobby looked at him pointedly.

"Yes, I'll take you, provided you don't knock me out when I least expect it." He said tartly, and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You aren't going to let that one go for a while are you?" he grumbled, and Sam smiled.

"No chance. And you still can't complain that I shot you." He said, moving across the room to pick up the flask, just as the door opened, revealing a shirtless Dean standing in the dawn light.

"Dean!" Sam cried in relief, until his brother entered the room, and Sam saw his empty, glassy, staring eyes.

His brother was dead.

"No..." Sam pleaded, and despite knowing that it had happened, seeing it in effect was still a shock.

Dean entered, his dead eyes focused on Sam. Sam quickly assessed his brother. Whatever else, Dean's body seemed fine other than the fact that it was dead, which meant he had a chance to save him, if he acted quickly.

"The master wants you. I have come to take you." Dean said in an emotionless voice, and Sam glowered.

"No Dean, this isn't you. I'm going to fix you, just hang in there, please." He pleaded, looking to Bobby, who was going to serve as a distraction.

And then Dean, who had closed the distance between him and Sam, attacked, punching Sam in the gut. Sam dropped to the floor, wheezing, and Bobby swung the club he had used earlier on Sam towards Dean, who caught it with his right hand and threw it over the room.

"Hey, no fair!" Bobby protested, and Dean swiped at him, disturbing the image of the ghost.

"Dean, please!" Sam said, getting to his feet and trying to find the salt so he could trap him.

But then Dean kicked him in the shin, making him drop, and Sam hissed in vexation as he got onto his knees. Clearly there was nothing he could appeal to, and he was getting pissed off with Dean smacking him around, especially when he grabbed the salt.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled angrily, but it was too late, and Dean threw some salt at Bobby, dispelling him.

"Alright Dean, you clearly aren't in there. And I still owe you a beating from Dillimore, and I'm not even going to feel sorry about this." Sam promised, and charged Dean in the stomach, knocking his brother to the floor with a grunt.

Dean landed hard on his back, and Sam clambered on top of him, and, similar to what Dean had done in Dillimore, he began to punch his defenceless brother, who was squirming beneath him.

"That was for trying to kill me in Dillimore. That was for throwing out the amulet. That's for getting turned into a siren. That's for kidnapping me. That's for getting yourself turned to stone. That's because you're an overbearing asshole. That's because you're a filthy hypocrite. That's because you never rub Cas' mistakes in his face when you do mine. That's because of what you said when you were trying to stop me killing Lilith. That's for being a daddy's boy and always taking his side. That's for constantly babying me. That's for killing Amy behind my back. That's for getting pissy because I was mad at you. That's for wanting to give up. That's for nearly letting your daughter kill you. That's for punching me because I didn't like Gordon and you did, which by the way I was right about. That's for kicking me out. That's for telling me you didn't want to see me anymore. That's for calling me a monster. And this is because you're my big brother, I love you, and you drive me crazy!" Sam yelled, finishing pummelling his brother.

Dean was still, and if he were alive, blood would be pouring from him, and he would be covered in bruises. As it stood, he just looked like he was sleeping. Sam wondered briefly whether he would stay like that. He hoped so. He hadn't meant to lose it with him so completely. But, Dean did say he deserved a beating for what he did to him in Dillimore, and so he had given him it. They were even, at least in Sam's view.

Sam got to his feet, looking for the flask, feeling slightly better. He'd just said all the stuff to Dean that he had always wanted to say, but had been too afraid to, stuff he had been afraid would turn his brother against him at the time, stuff he knew Dean had done wrong, stuff Dean knew he had done wrong, but stuff Sam had never wanted to rub in his brother's face. And there were some painful memories, like the phonecall the night he went to kill Lilith, Dean's cold rejection when he told him he didn't want to see him after he found out he was Lucifer's true vessel, that he never wanted to bring up again.

His head was back in the game. The priestess had to be stopped, she had to be made to undo what she had done to Dean, to resurrect him. He picked up the bag of weapons Bobby had laid out, and was just about to go for the flask when Dean swung the club he had thrown earlier right into his left temple.

Sam staggered, suddenly struck by a blinding pain, and he immediately felt queasy as he raised his hand to the place where the club had impacted. The bag slipped from his grip as he stumbled, and he felt very nauseous.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked weakly, looking round to find his brother.

And found him right beside him, his hands clamping around Sam's throat.

As Sam's head cleared, he began trying to pull Dean off his neck as Dean forced him back to the bed, and when Sam reached the edge, he flipped onto it, Dean still on top, still strangling his little brother.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, trying to remove Dean's dead hands, but his zombie brother was far too strong, pressing down on his neck.

Sam, already tired and weakened, really didn't stand a chance. He tried to pull at Dean's dead hands, but locked as they were around his neck, he couldn't move them. His legs were kicking as he gasped for air, desperately trying to gain enough purchase to force his brother off. But dead Dean was far too strong for that, his vice like grip cutting into Sam's air supply.

Sam was gagging for air urgently, his legs kicking violently beneath his brother, tugging at the hands around his neck, while his eyes were wide and bulging as he tried to get air into his body, or better yet free himself from his brother's grip. Dean was too strong however, and black spots were already appearing in his vision. Sam was making deep, shuddering breathing noises in his throat, eager for any air, as the blood started to pound in his head as Dean's grip cut off all air to his brain, Sam's face going red as he did so.

Sam looked up into the dead eyes of his brother, which were staring but not seeing, suppressing a shudder as he continued to kick his legs, and desperately pawed at Dean's hands, but it was clear that the zombie was the stronger party. Sam looked pleadingly at Dean, making wheezing noises in his throat as his life force was being cut off. His long, thin neck was no match for Dean's cold, dead, unmoving hands. Sam was jerking around on the bed, legs thrashing, hands batting, head banging, but it was no use. Blood was pounding through his head, black spots were appearing in his vision, his face was warm and tight, and he knew he didn't have long left.

"Dean!" Sam gasped pleadingly, but as expected he received no response.

Sam's eyes were wide and bulging, his legs buckling under the pressure, his hands tiring, his air supply running low. Sam gagged weakly, trying to draw in any air at all, but it was no use, Dean's grip was too strong.

Sam gurgled a final time, his struggle over. His legs gave a few spasms, bucking slightly, before going still. His hands slid from his neck down to his stomach, were they stayed. His body came to a stop, relaxing beneath his brother. His face had gone a deeper shade due to lack of air. A weak rattle emitted from Sam's mouth, slightly open, the tongue sticking out of it. And his bulging eyes rolled backwards into his head, closing as he went limp and fell into unconsciousness.

Dean released the grip on his brother and stood, looking at his victim, his defeated body. Sam's hair was splayed out like a halo around his head, which had he been alive, Dean might have found funny.

He had performed his mission, nearly to the letter. He pulled Sam's shirt off, leaving it on the bed, and hoisted his unconscious brother over his shoulder, before heading home to his master, and bringing his prize, and theirs, to them.

**Well now, that isnt good!**

**Sam has been captured, and to top it all off, he's had a crappy day. Knocked out, zapped twice and then strangled, I must be making up for being mean to Dean so much recently.  
**

**And speaking of Dean, he is now a zombie, well part of him is, and the part that matters is now a voodoo doll. I can't figure out which part is worse.  
**

**And Bobby was hexed! And he's been shot and assalted (get it? its bad i know), and now he is in no position to help the boys.,  
**

**And what is more, the various forces looking for the boys are getting closer. Will the boys get out of the trouble they are in before it catches up to them? And just who are all the people searching for them?  
**

**As for Sam, I felt it was about time he gave Dean the beating he was due him. And besides, there's every chance Dean won't remember it anyway, but I will say a couple of points raised in his rant will come up next story (provided I remember because I remembered something the other day that was meant to be in Sundered Veil which i forgot about.  
**

**And who is this vile priestess? Be prepared for an interesting twist next chapter! (which will hopefully be up tomorrow as always)  
**

**Anyway, hope you like, and as always, please read and review, i like to see big numbers on my inbox in the morning, and anything to take my mind off the delightful weather we have (pissing down rain, thunder and lightning) would be most appreciated!  
**

**Bye for now!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own Supernatural**

Voodoo Revenge

Sam groaned as he awoke, his left temple thumping as he did so. He shook his head to try and clear it, then looked blearily around the room, assessing his situation as he did so.

It obviously wasn't good.

Aside from the killer headache, and the bruises he knew would be on his neck, he had also been stripped shirtless, most likely on the orders of the blasted priestess. And to top matters off, he was chained to a wooden pillar in the middle of the room, and when he pulled at his chains, he could feel the manacles cut into his wrists.

Forcing down the feeling of panic he felt at being chained up, he looked around the room, and saw to his disgust that he was back in the voodoo altar room. He looked warily around the candlelit room, trying to free himself as he did so, but he was stuck fast. Grimacing, he mused that at least he could stand up, even if he couldn't do much else other than that.

Sam fought down the feeling of sickness that was in his throat. His big brother had been turned into a zombie, and had been sent to kidnap him, and once again, Dean had succeeded, bringing him to the evil that they were currently chasing. And now, he was tied up, vulnerable, and was losing his brother more and more each minute.

Sam shook his head, hating the pain in his head, he would kill for an aspirin about now. This priestess had been after him and Dean from the beginning, and when they had begun sniffing around, it would have made the priestesses' day. But what would a voodoo priestess want with him and Dean? Was it perhaps a holdover from the last time he had been here with Samuel? Or was it something else entirely?

Sam fought down a wave of despair. He would figure a way out of this, to kill the damned priestess before she did anything else. He would make sure of it, and he would get his brother back in the process, no matter what it took. He wouldn't allow Dean to remain a zombie or a voodoo doll forever, he would get him back. Then they would just need to figure out how to get out of here, kill the priestess and avoid the alligator and snakes in order to escape.

Simple.

Sam snorted at his own thoughts. As far as he could see, they were stuck. Dean was unhelpful in both forms, and his zombie was actually dangerous. Sam himself was half naked, tied to a post in the middle of the creepy altar room, his hands bound, and he was unable to get himself out of the situation. And now, both he and Dean were at the mercy of some dark voodoo priestess, who had been killing hunters, ripping their souls from their bodies and turning their bodies into her footsoldiers. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

Sam heard noises at the door, and he tensed, ready to bite and head butt anyone who came near him for what they had done to him and Dean.

He glowered as the door opened, and then his jaw dropped at what he was seeing. But of course, it all made sense now, why the priestess had wanted both him and Dean. It was nothing to do with the last time he had been here with Samuel, no this was all about him and Dean. The other hunters had been rounded up and killed in order to get to him and Dean, to draw them here, to New Orleans. And the worst part of the matter was, it had worked like a charm, and good people had lost their lives because of them.

But that still didn't explain what he was seeing standing in the doorway. There were two figures. One was smiling excitedly, looking at his half naked body adoringly, and the other was looking at him smugly, triumphantly. Sam glowered at the two, both the exact same height, the one on the left looking at him lovingly, dressed in the same clothes as she had been last time, her blondish hair matted and dirty, her nails chipped, her skin pallid, and it seemed as though she had put on even more weight since the last time he had seen her, a few months ago in Delaware.

And the one on the right, she was clad in a slim fitting black dress, her eyes alight with smug, triumphant malice. Her hair was also blonde, but there were black streaks through it, as if to contribute to the impression that she was evil, and it was in a much better state than her counterparts hair was. Her lips were deep red, sumptuous, her skin darker than her counterparts, her nails long and painted black.

Sam glowered hatefully at the two of them, women he despised, hatred and self recrimination filling him. This was all his fault, he had enabled this to happen. Whatever the hell it was that had happened.

Because the woman on the left, the one with the bloated figure, the matted hair, the chapped nails and pale skin, that was his insane ex wife Becky.

She was the one who had drugged him, forced him to marry her, and tied him up after nearly stripping him naked. He had been saved because he had kept fighting the tonic, and his brother who had (far later than he should have done) realised that Sam had been enchanted and had come to rescue him, freeing him from her and forcing her to help them kill the demon, all the while wanting Sam to let him kill her. That, he mused, was something he should have let his brother do.

After the demon was dealt with, he had then annulled the marriage and told her he never liked her and didn't want to see her again. However, nearly four months ago, she had joined forces with a siren, turning Dean into a siren as well, and had kidnapped him in order to try and win him back, to entrance him to love her, by taking the love Dean felt for him and putting it into Sam, directing it at Becky. However, when she had found out that the siren intended to kill her 'beloved', she had freed him. Sam, after killing the siren, had then told her that he hated her, that he never wanted to see her again, and the next time he did, he would kill her, despite seriously wanting to the last time, and he had only let her go because she had helped kill the siren she had treacherously allied with.

Clearly, she hadn't listened to his warning. He had told her to leave the country, and setting up shop in New Orleans was not leaving the country. And now, she had killed other hunters, warped the native animal life, and she had even turned Dean into a zombie and into a voodoo doll, all in some twisted attempt to get him back.

And there was no doubt this time. She was in this solely on her own, no one was helping her.

Because the voodoo priestess, impossible though it seemed...

Was also Becky.

XX

Marge was worried. She hadn't heard from Sam and Dean at all, and from what she could see in the reports she had gathered, someone was definitely up to something in New Orleans. She cursed. She should never have brought the boys into this, they had their own problems, what with rogue hunters, losing Bobby and the blasted Leviathans running around amok. And with what they had been through recently, as she knew about Walt and Roy, and had heard about their run in with a siren and a gorgon, and Sam himself had confirmed that he had been dead recently, she should have gotten someone else to investigate.

"Damn it Marge." She said, calling her nephew.

"Hey aunt Marge!" Garth said cheerfully as he answered, and she smiled at her odd nephew's exuberant tone.

"Hey Garth honey. You have any way of contacting the Winchesters? I asked them to look into something, and I haven't heard from them since." She said in concern.

"Aside from their phone and email, no. Where are they?" he asked.

"New Orleans. Raman and Danny both disappeared down there, and they haven't been seen or heard from since. I asked the boys to look into it, and now I haven't heard from them either." She said worriedly.

"Well, I'm in Mississippi, I could swing by and look for them after I finish burning this ghost off." He offered, and she nodded.

"Good lad. Be careful though honey, I don't want anything bad to happen to you either." She warned, and she could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"I'll be fine aunt Marge. Bye." He said, and she smiled.

"Bye Garth." She said, and then rolled her eyes at the clearing of his throat.

"Bye Mr Fizzles." She said reluctantly, referring to sock puppet Garth used as an 'accomplice who specialises in getting kids to open up'. Damn fool boy really was a wally.

"He says bye too! Catch ya!" he said cheerfully, hanging up the phone.

Marge looked at the phone in her hand, shaking her head.

"You know, you might be my nephew, but sometimes I really do wonder how the hell you're still in this business. Sometimes I wonder how the hell you're still alive." She lamented, vowing to get him an appointment for a therapist as soon as she could.

XX

It was like a nightmare, and in its own ways, it was worse than the ones where something bad happened to Dean, or the ones where he was evil, or the ones about Hell, or Lucifer. This was an entirely different brand of nightmare.

Two Beckys. Two insane ex wifes, one clearly more physically dangerous than the other, and the other, most likely a hell of a lot more mentally dangerous than the other.

"What the hell?" he demanded, and normal Becky squealed in delight.

"Hi Sam! Did you miss me?" she asked, running up and hugging his bare chest, and he thrashed in response, scaring her off a little.

"You crazy bitch! Of course I didn't miss you, I hate you! And considering what you've done now, I'm sorry I didn't kill you when I had the chance! What the hell is going on here? And how the hell are there two of you?" he demanded angrily.

"Sam, watch your language! I'm your long lost wife, you haven't seen me in months, you should be thrilled to see me!" she said ruefully, and he glared at her.

"The only way I will ever be thrilled to see you is if you're six feet under, with a gravestone I can vandalise telling me where you are!" he spat furiously, straining against the wooden pillar, and Becky retreated, her eyes alive with hurt.

And then, dark Becky, raised a hand, and Sam suddenly felt himself thrust against the back of the pillar, unable to move.

"Now now Sammy, you ought to be pleased to see us." She said, licking her lips in a predatory fashion.

"And why the hell would I be pleased to see, well, either of you, when I hate you?" he demanded angrily, and dark Becky smiled.

"Because we are the only way your brother will ever draw a breath again." She said smugly, and Sam tried once more to launch himself at her, but held as he was with her powers, all he did was exhaust himself.

"Bitch." He snarled, and dark Becky slapped him across the face, a warning glint in her eyes.

"Now now Sammy, we won't tolerate such language from our husband." She said scoldingly, and Sam glowered at her.

"It's bad enough that you still think I'm married to one of you, never mind two of you. What did you do to Dean? Where is he?" he demanded fiercely, and dark Becky flicked her finger, and his dead brother flashed back into existence on the table.

"We freed him from the spell, so when you cooperate your brother will go back to normal rather than hurriedly decompose like the others." Dark Becky explained.

"Sam, look!" normal Becky said in delight, and Sam blanched as he saw what she was showing him.

It was voodoo doll Dean. His brother's head, transplanted on top of the thick, bulky clay body. Sam looked at his brother's face, his wide, pained eyes which were focused straight ahead, his mouth open in a silent scream as he was entombed within a voodoo doll forever.

"No, Dean..." Sam protested, tears in his eyes as he beheld the doll where the essence that was his brother was stored.

"Now, if you want your brother to be Dean again, you had better behave Sam." Normal Becky said earnestly, patting his face slightly, and he cringed away from her touch.

"Please, fix him, he..."

"He stole you from me!" both Beckys screamed in unison.

Sam rolled his eyes. Great, double the crazy.

"You know, I am going to get out of this, then I'm going to take great pleasure in killing the two of you." He vowed darkly, and both of them looked smugly at each other.

"I don't think so Sam, you won't have a choice. You see, ever since we arrived here, we've been planning for this moment. That's why we've been worshipping Ezrulie. The loa of love. She'll make sure you love me for all eternity." Normal Becky said dreamily, and Sam decided enough was enough.

"You killed innocent people. You've killed my big brother, you turned him into a zombie and into a voodoo doll, and you want me to love you forever? Dream on. After everything you've done, I will never love you, supernatural mojo or not." He growled, and dark Becky shook her head.

"Like we said, you won't have a choice, Ezrulie will ensure that you have to behave yourself, be our loving husband." She said happily, and he closed his eyes in a grimace.

"Becky...you were a pain before, you were crazy before, but now you've crossed the line. Now you aren't just helping evil, you've become it! You've killed innocent people, killed Dean, all so you could get me back? You know I don't love you, and you're deluded enough to think killing people will drive me back to you? You're crazy! You've turned my brother into a voodoo doll! How can you think I would ever love you after that? Killing people, hurting Dean, you've become the thing we hunt! What happened?" Sam demanded furiously, pulling at his bonds again, but he felt like he had to do something even though he knew it would do little to affect the outcome.

"You did!" normal Becky screeched angrily, tears in her eyes, and Sam had a sneaking suspicion he was going to regret asking that question.

"And how did I cause you to turn evil?" he asked, striving to keep his voice controlled so he didn't yell at the already over emotional crazy person, while her alter ego watched in grim silence.

"You betrayed me! Treated me with cold rejection! You're not the only one with feelings in this relationship." She said in a bratty voice.

"Yeah, but I'm the only one with sanity in this relationship." He muttered under his breath.

"After you killed Nick, and you must learn Sam, that we don't kill our friends, no matter what they've done! Anyway, after you killed Nick, you kicked me out of my home. It was my home, I was the one who should have kicked you out, not the other way around. But I was so upset with what you said to me, I wasn't thinking straight. You were really horrible to me that day Sam, and I hadn't done anything to deserve it. I'm your wife and I want to be treated with respect!" she shouted petulantly, and Sam rolled his eyes.

Hadn't done anything to deserve it? No, you only joined forces with a siren and turned my brother into a siren and had him kidnap me before you tied me up again you crazy bitch, Sam thought bitterly.

"So I ran, and I had my family all laughing at me, they heard about our fight and thought I was pathetic, and told me they didn't want to see me anymore either. But I knew you didn't really mean it, you were just being a big grouchy pants!" she cooed, looking up at him adoringly.

Sam glowered at her. Could she really be that deluded?

"No Becky, I meant it!" he insisted, and she shook her head stubbornly.

"You were just saying what Dean would want you to say, I know you would never talk to me like that. After all, you're my husband. He never did like me, he was jealous of how close we were. Our love was written in the stars Sam." She said proudly.

"Give me a break." Sam moaned.

"Anyway, with what you said to us, we knew we had to change, you were still mad at us, and you said you wanted us out of the country. But we figured, why go out of the country? We saw our plane heading here to New Orleans, so we figured that this could be useful. And it was." Dark Becky said gloatingly.

"We had to win back your approval, make you take notice of us again. Every marriage loses its spark Sam, it's natural. So, we decided to remake ourselves out here. You wouldn't find us, you had no way to know that we were here, so we decided to stay." Normal Becky said, Sam eyeing her apprehensively.

"Why? What did you intend to achieve? You knew I hated you, so you figured you would stick around and use voodoo on me?" he demanded angrily, and she nodded.

"Yes! We would ask the loa of love to bless our marriage, and then we would never be separated again, Dean would never be able to take you away from me after that, even he couldn't overcome a loa." Normal Becky said excitedly.

"We sought out an old voodoo woman who lived here, and she told us she would help us. We learned the arts quickly, but she didn't like the fact that we were so eager to get rid of Dean. She knew about dark magic but didn't want us to use it, and we kept arguing about it. One day, we asked how we would lure you to us, and she said she didn't know. I came up with the idea of snatching people from the town, the disappearances would eventually bring hunters, and that would eventually bring the two of you." Dark Becky explained with a sly grin.

"I disagreed, it seemed a little bloodthirsty to me." Normal Becky said worriedly, and Sam wondered what the hell was going on here.

Had dark Becky just crept up after their last encounter? Sam supposed that if she was feeling angry and betrayed, hurt by his rejection, then her more primal desires would be coming to the fore more often, a desire to stop people laughing at her, to get back at the one she blamed for all this: Dean.

Sam shook his head sadly. This was all his fault. Dean had wanted to kill her after she had forced him to marry her. He hadn't let her. He had wanted to kill her after the siren escapade, but he had let her go. And now, she was split into distinct personalities, it was clear the dark one was the stronger, people were dead, and Dean was a zombie/voodoo doll.

"But, the old woman heard us when we were plotting, and she tried to throw us out. We got into a fight, and Becky was going to lose us everything we had worked towards. So, she called on me, and I took over, and blasted the woman into the lagoon, where the alligators kindly disposed of her for us. It was perfect, no one would suspect foul play, she hardly ever went out. But Becky didn't like it, she wanted to tell someone, tell the police. But I kept her focused, I couldn't allow her to lose sight of the goal...getting you back." Dark Becky said lovingly, caressing his bare, sweat shimmered chest.

"Wait, you love me too?" he demanded, and she nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not quite so single minded as my counterpart here. I'd happily play with your brother's body just as much as yours." She said with a playful smile, caressing the unknowing corpse of Dean's chest.

"Get your hands off of him!" Sam yelled, and normal Becky slapped him again, her eyes reproving.

"Now listen to me Sam! I won't be spoken to like that anymore! I know Dean doesn't like me, but he's just going to have to live with it. Well, not live with it, seeing as he's dead." She said sheepishly, with a small insane smile, and Sam struggled against the pillar again, only to be forced back by dark Becky.

"Temper temper. I simply won't allow you to possibly hurt us. You aren't the sort who goes in for domestic violence Sam. That's Dean's influence." She said irritably, and Sam glowered at her.

"Dean would never hit a girl he loves." He ground out between gritted teeth.

"Either way, you're becoming more like him. And your father, and neither of us want you to become that." Normal Becky said simply, and he glowered at her.

He wasn't like his father. Not that much anyway. After everything, he tried very hard not to be like his father in any way.

"Anyway, Becky was whining, she didn't like the plan, even though she did admit it would work. She said that it would make you mad. But I said that would add to our allure, but she still wasn't sure. As I'm sure you can tell, she doesn't have the temperament to do something like this. But I do." Dark Becky said, and Sam narrowed his eyes, wondering what the hell she had done to herself.

It was clear that dark Becky had developed into a distinct personality, and when Becky had done something terrible by accident, dark Becky had come to the fore. A psychologist would have a field day with her.

"She wanted to be in control, she was better at the dark stuff anyway, and she was good at it! She kept telling me what to do and I kept messing up, I wasn't as good at it, I didn't like the idea of using dead bodies and voodoo dolls, but she convinced me! So, she came up with an idea, to split ourselves into two. And we performed the ritual, and all the light, cheery parts came into me, and all the dark, driven parts went into her." Normal Becky explained.

"I got all the anger, all the frustration, all the jealousy, all the resentment, and I had all the power, I could finally do something for myself, stop people laughing at us. So, while she fawned over pictures of you and sat around lusting for you, learning some much needed patience, I was the one who was doing all the work. I summoned our resident loas, convinced them to work together with me, so we could get what we wanted: you, back as our loving husband, and Dean out of the picture for good. The loas agreed, but they said that they would want more souls, which I was more than willing to give them.

With the loas help, I sent alligators after the hunter and brought him here. After I had done with him I got the voodoo boy who was sneaking around. He was trying to stop us being together Sam, and I couldn't allow that. I've wanted you for so long, you're so much nicer, and smarter, and stronger and sexier than Chuck ever way. I had to have you, but now I finally had the means to do it! I didn't need anyone else, I was strong, powerful, independent, everything you look for in a woman! So I got rid of him too, before he could interfere.

Then that hunter turned up, he was investigating. He walked right into my home and demanded that I go with him. I couldn't do that, if I went with him I might miss you, I knew you would be coming. So, Becky here, who has been steadily getting stronger and more forceful herself, knocked him out and we dealt with him too.

But then Danny, did you call him? He appeared, and overheard me and Becky talking." Dark Becky said.

"He heard everything, he had been looking for the other hunter, and he was running back to town when we found out about him. He really did like you, you know. Might have had a thing for the two of you, he certainly copied Dean's look. Anyway, we had to stop him. So, while she was panicking, I took the initiative for once, and sent Raman after him, and he dragged him back here." Becky said, her grin looking very scary, her eyes rolling madly.

"And then, all we had to do was wait for you. And now, my love, lo and behold, you came back to us." Dark Becky said, and both she and normal Becky stroked his chest.

"Get off me!" he snapped, and normal Becky glowered at him.

"I said I won't be spoken to like that. Mind your tongue!" she barked angrily, and he could see just how much she had changed.

With dark Becky affecting her, her own nature had been warped and altered, she was now angrier, less weak and feeble, more independent. And it was that, by giving into her dark impulses and by splitting herself with dark magic the way she did so she could have the strength of mind, the dark ruthless streak that had always been buried far beneath the surface, that had turned her. If the two Beckys ever got back together, he dreaded what sort of wretched creature she would be. Evil and insane to the bone he expected.

"So what happens now?" he asked, looking desperately at his brother's cold, unseeing body, and the horrible voodoo doll that was really Dean.

"Well, firstly we need to put ourself back together." Normal Becky said, and Sam shook his head.

"Trust me Becky, you don't want to do that. She's been the one calling the shots, she's the more forceful personality..." he warned, and normal Becky glowered at him.

"I will not be treated like a second class citizen anymore! She is me! I'm not weak, I'm strong, and you are going to learn to respect me as a husband should. And with our powers, you won't be able to do anything. When we are back together, I will be in control." She said firmly, and Sam shook his head.

"No you won't, you've given her too long a leash and too long a time outside of you. She'll be in control, you'll be an observer. Becky, listen to me!" Sam barked, and dark Becky slapped him in the face.

"Really? Who's the strong one now? You husband mine, need us. You're tied to a pillar, your brother is dead, and his soul is in a voodoo doll. Which means, you need to make good on the promise you made in Delaware. You need to live with me, for the rest of our lives, and forget about Dean. We're in control here. And you will forget all about Dean, you will love me, and we will be happy. But, you won't forget about him straight away. Memories of him will surface from time to time, to remind you to stay loyal to me, otherwise, I'll put him right back to the way he is now." She promised evilly, and Sam shuddered. Clearly, dark Becky was a lot nastier and scarier than normal Becky.

"You'll remember him, and he will serve as a painful reminder to do what we tell you, to behave as a husband should. We'll be happy, and have kids, teach them how to hunt, and you'll be reminded of Dean, and you will know you have to listen to me, otherwise he'll die. You're the weak one now. But as time goes on, when I know I can trust you again, I'll give you more leeway." She assured him fondly, stroking his crotch, and Sam thrashed to try and stop her, ignoring dark Becky's laugh.

She then looked up at him with a smile.

"Mind you, like I said, I'd happily have him. Once we're back together, and you've learned your place, he can stay for a while, the three of us can have some fun." She said eagerly, and Sam looked at her, disgusted.

Sick, crazy bitch, she'd flipped completely. He would never forget Dean, and Dean would never forget him, no matter what she did.

"Talking of fun, the memory I got, was that you?" he demanded, and both Beckys nodded.

"We needed to make you see how much you need us. And to distract Dean." Dark Becky said, unrepentant.

"But I know you Sammy." Normal Becky said fondly, and he glowered at her.

"Only Dean gets to call me Sammy. No one else." He snarled, and she backed off a little, and dark Becky rolled her eyes at her counterparts weakness.

"The point is, we know how the thought of leaving those girls to die must be torturing you. Don't worry honey bunny, the girls didn't die. You saved them, on Gwen's orders, she was there too, she got them out while you and our grandfather in law dealt with the followers and the loa." She explained, and Sam would have breathed a sigh of relief if he wasn't still at their mercy, unable to do anything.

"So what happens now?" Sam demanded, and both Beckys grinned.

"We put ourselves back together. And then, we wait until midnight for the ritual." Dark Becky explained.

"Ritual? What ritual?" Sam asked nervously, and normal Becky smiled at him lovingly.

"The one that will make us husband and wife again silly! The one that will reawaken your love for me, and cast your love for Dean aside. We'll be together again!" she squealed in excitement, and Sam glowered at the two of them.

"Just so as you know, no matter what you do, I will never love you. Ever. I hate you. Both of you. There isn't a flicker of love within me, all there is is contempt. So, just so as you know, no matter what supernatural stuff you pull on me, just know I won't ever love you." He sneered in contempt, and both Beckys smiled patronisingly.

"Yes you will Sam. Ezrulie will make sure of that. Don't worry, she'll dig deep, and then, we'll be each others, forever." Normal Becky said, kissing his cheek.

Sam wished violently he could wipe the touch off his face, still glowering at them. He had to think of something, he had to get free before they performed this ritual and he became a mindless love slave forever. True, Dean would be restored, provided she kept her word, which he doubted considering how much she seemed to hate him, but he didn't want to be her love slave forever, thinking his life was complete. He belonged with Dean.

"You will resurrect Dean?" he demanded anxiously, and dark Becky nodded.

"Of course I will. But only once you are irrevocably ours. And then, it will be much too late for him to get you back. But yes, I will restore his body to life and put his spirit back in his body." She said solemnly, and he could see a flicker of excitement in her eyes as she contemplated having both Winchester's at her beck and call, the perverted bitch.

"Now, we need to do the ritual together, and we can't have you interrupting now can we?" Becky asked in a sweet voice.

"Becky, no..." Sam pleaded, but she didn't listen, and applied a rag of chloroform to his mouth.

A second later, Sam's head rolled back, his eyes flickered, and then his head dropped down as he fell into unconsciousness, Dean's body being the last thing he saw.

XX

Both Beckys sat on the marked table, both of them covering two points of the pentagram each.

"He looks so beautiful, so gorgeous doesn't he? How did we get so lucky?" normal Becky asked, eyeing her husband who was tied to the post, his chin resting on his bare chest, dead to the world.

"Skill and magic obviously. And like I said, Dean isn't bad either. Now, place your hand into the potion." She ordered, smiling slightly in excitement.

Normal Becky did so, her eyes still focused on her prone husband, and dark Becky extended her arm towards her copy, not quite touching the others hand.

"By the ancient spirits, we summon thee!" both Beckys chanted as one, the drumbeat irregular and offbeat, as played by their remaining zombies, other than Dean, who was still lying in state on the table next to them.

"Split from one to two to survive..." normal Becky chanted.

"The strong and the meek parted at birth..." dark Becky chanted.

"We implore you, Great Bosou Koblamin, to reunite us once more!" they cried together.

A dark, coiling shadow filtered into the hut, as the candles blazed, the wind whistled, the room creaked.

"The darkest of magic split us into two, only the greatest power can make us whole! We implore you, bequeath us your gifts!" they cried.

Their hands began to go cold in the potion, and purple light swirled around each outstretched hand.

"We split to serve your ends, to meet your needs, now they are fulfilled! Give us unity, so we may earn our true heart's desire!" dark Becky said, and smiled as she saw more purple light wrapping around normal Becky's arm than her own.

Sam had been right. She was the one in control. Normal Becky looked at her in shock, as she began to feel a pull towards her other self, rather than the other way around.

"No, something's wrong, you're meant to be going back into me!" she wailed, and dark Becky smiled.

"Not anymore. Sam was right, you should listen to our husband more. You left me out for too long. Now I'm much stronger, much more powerful than you. Do you have any idea how much I despise you? Weak, deluded, moaning, whining, not having the courage to do what needs to be done? I'm the side of you that Sam fell in love with, I'm the side of you that protected us, got our husband back to us. You just sat around feeling sorry for yourself, eating ice cream! I'm the one who did something, got him back, got his brother out of the way, got us the power to make him respect us, make him enjoy loving us, he could never love you. But me, oh yes he can love me! I'm the one he loves, the one he needs! And you, pitiful little creature, will be suppressed like you have been all your life!" dark Becky crowed, and normal Becky was shaking in far, trying to pull her arm away from her mirror, but as Sam had predicted, dark Becky was too strong now, she wasn't letting go.

"No, please!" normal Becky wailed.

"Great Bosou Koblamin, join us as one, give me what I seek! I beseech you...join us together for evermore!" dark Becky screamed, and the purple light flared, and normal Becky suddenly found herself going weightless.

"No, Sam, help me!" she cried, as she went transparent, and a second later, she was gone, sucked into dark Becky's body.

Becky smiled. She could hear the weak part of herself, crying, screaming, protesting what had happened, crying for her husband, but she brutally squashed it. Now she was calling the shots.

She climbed off the table, stroking her fingers down Dean's body with one hand, and stroking down Sam's chest with the other. Now she had both Winchesters. Soon now, she would have her husband back, Sam would be hers forevermore.

"Not long now my love." She whispered, kissing his nipples softly, before heading towards the main house, to prepare it for her husband moving back in with her.

XX

Sam awoke, vowing the next time he saw her armed with a bottle of chloroform, he was going to pour it down her throat. He hated chloroform. And he still couldn't figure out what the crazy bitch had it for, unless she used it to drug men she fancied, which wouldn't surprise him.

Becky as she had been was gone. Even normal Becky wasn't her anymore. She was now completely insane, obsessed with Sam, willing to commit murder in order to get him back, and she was a threat that had to be stopped. And Sam would stop her, if it was the last thing he did.

He shivered as he imagined him, under her spell, devastated if anything should happen to her, without even knowing that his brother was out there, and would love him and care about him in a way she never would.

She was trying to make him forget Dean. He wouldn't let her, he would fight her with all his strength. Dean was his big brother.

But then Sam looked at the table, to see Dean's dead body, staring glassily up at the ceiling, and at the voodoo doll which Becky had left looking at him, the horrified expression of pain and fear on its face, and Sam felt tears fall down his cheeks.

This was all his fault. If he'd been harder, more driven, more ruthless, four people, two of them hunters, one of them just a kid who wanted to be like him and Dean, wouldn't be dead. Neither would the old woman.

And neither would Dean. Dean would be there, with him. Dean wouldn't be a cold body on the table, or a voodoo doll. Sam now knew how awful Dean must have felt, when he had seen his body on the slab in Brandon, and at the time, he had been thinking he had done it. Now Sam knew how it felt. His heart felt like it was being crushed. His big brother was gone, dead, he'd lost him, and it was all his fault, just like it had been the first time, when he had been killed by the hellhounds.

He had gotten his brother killed, all because he was too soft. Sam felt tears run down his face. He couldn't see any way out of this, he was trapped against the pillar, unable to move, and Becky was going to alter his entire existence. And Dean, Dean would be revived, but she would make sure Dean didn't know of Sam, never remembered him, just as she would make Sam forget all about Dean. She would turn Sam into a mindless love slave who was devoted only to her, and she would wipe Dean's memory of his little brother, and the two of them would never see each other again. But that would only be after she'd had her wicked way with him and Dean at the same time, the twisted, insane, kinky bitch.

Sam looked at his brother, never having felt so truly hopeless. Even when he had been a spirit, he had at least been able to do something, to help Dean. But now Dean was gone, Bobby was stuck in the motel room, and Sam was truly alone.

"I'm sorry Dean, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry." He said tearfully, wishing his brother would give him the sympathetic understanding look he always did and then pull him into a hug, stroking his hair as he did so.

Maybe it would go wrong. Maybe he would die and be with Dean. But no, even that wouldn't work. His soul, the bit Tessa needed to make him move on, was stuck inside the doll. Even if Sam died, he still wouldn't get to be with Dean. Sam blinked tears out of his eyes. Hating himself, and feeling sorry for himself, they weren't going to help. No, he needed to concentrate, he needed a plan. He didn't know what the ritual entailed, but he was sure he wouldn't like it.

But then, something clicked in his memory from the books he had been reading. Something about the nature of loas. Sam frowned as he tried to remember it, and as he did, he felt a little flicker of hope in his chest. Maybe they weren't done for yet.

It was a long shot, sure, but it might, might, just work.

XX

Becky entered, and Sam's fears were realised. She was clad in the black dress of the voodoo priestess. Which meant any trace of normal Becky was probably gone, most likely for good. Dark Becky was now the only Becky. Sam found himself uncaring. He had tried to warn her, which had been far more than she had deserved, and she had ignored him. Ah well, her loss.

"Ah, you're awake!" she said excitedly, kissing his cheek, and he once more flinched as if it burned him.

"You know, I hope you're getting rid of those zombies." He said, and she nodded.

"As soon as I ensure your good behaviour," she said, nipping his cheek affectionately, "and fix Dean and ensure his, they're all going into the swamp, and it'll just be us! The bed's all ready, I've got his and her placemats, everything." She said excitedly, and he frowned nervously as her lustful eyes took in his naked torso.

Yep, still crazy, but there was the dangerous edge there now too.

"Good. Maybe you'll join them." He said viciously, and she slammed him with her powers, and he felt his arms and legs being pulled as if on a rack.

"I told you, I will not suffer any more of your snide comments! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all!" she barked furiously, and he nodded urgently, and relaxed a little as she let his arms and legs go.

She then prowled towards him.

"Things are changing my love. I'm the strong one now." She whispered into his ear, trying to nibble it but falling a little short as Sam stuck his head straight up to vex her.

She rolled her eyes, and with a wave, he slid down the pillar, her head just below hers, his legs bent unnaturally.

"Ow!" Sam hissed in pain as his legs bent awkwardly.

"Hush my love, it's only a little pain." She said, and pulled a hair brush from her robes.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, and she smiled.

"Making you look nice for when you become my husband again. I want you to look your best for the first night of the rest of our lives." She said cheerily, and to his great disgust, she began brushing his hair.

He tried to move his head, and then suddenly it went stock still, he could still use his eyes and mouth, but he couldn't move his head.

"Now, don't mess up your hair." She scolded lightly, and he groaned.

This was how he was going to spend his life if his plan didn't work, as her pet husband, her pet poodle.

She finished brushing, leaving a strand swept high and hanging down the side of his face.

"Don't you look handsome pookiee?" she asked in a babying voice, and he had to resist the urge to bite her.

"If you say so." He said hatefully, and she smiled, patting his cheek, before flicking her finger at his hair.

"There, now it will stay in place for the next few hours until midnight." She said, and Sam rolled his eyes. Give him Sweeney Todd any day.

"Wait, why make it stay in place?" he asked suddenly, and she smiled.

"Because I need to get ready. And you're having a little nap." She said lovingly, and she blew a strange powder into his face.

Sam felt the powder settle inside him, his eyes rolled and he dropped to sleep, his hair staying in place as his head slumped towards his chest.

XX

When he awoke, he was on the table, and she was still in her priestess outfit, and looking at him hungrily. Dean's body was now propped up against the wall, the doll on her altar. Sam looked down at his body and saw thick, blue lines, like tribal markings, painted onto his chest and all down his right arm.

"It's time for the ritual my love. You look so handsome. When I'm done, you will be mine again!" she said in excitement, clapping her hands in delight.

"Becky, wait, no, don't do this!" he pleaded, suddenly afraid his plan might not work. After all, it was a longshot.

"Calm down honey, it will soon be over!" she proclaimed, and Sam closed his eyes, praying his plan would work, but it was difficult, he kept thinking of Dean, he wanted Dean, especially if these were the last thoughts he would ever have of him. He remembered their fireworks party, the time Dean had taught him to French kiss to impress a girl, the time Dean had been resurrected, getting him back from the siren, coming back from the dead and being wrapped in a loving hug.

"Dean..." he muttered, and Becky frowned at him. Never mind, he would soon forget all about his infernal big brother.

"Great goddess Ezrulie, I summon thee, the man I love has returned to me!" she cried, and the drumbeats, irregular as always, began, and the candles began to flare.

Sam was strapped down on the table, unable to move, but despite knowing that he still thrashed, determined to free himself from this ritual.

"My wishes are now restored, but he does not love me as he should! Your help, I implore you!" Becky cried, and she walked towards Sam, and stroked her hand gently down his naked torso, and Sam looked in shock as the tribal markings she had painted suddenly glowed, turning from deep blue to bright white. What the hell?

"Bring out all the love inside him my goddess! Return him to me!" she cried, and Sam saw a smoky substance with red eyes swirl into the shack.

"His heart is hardened by his brother, but his love will wither and die, and turn to me!" she preached, touching his face, and he felt himself go immobile, his entire body going still as the dark cloud above him glared down at him.

"Feel his love for Dean, and switch it to me, as was meant to be! We are soul mates, predestined, and I ask you reunite us, body and soul, heart to thee, mind to thee, soul to thee!" she wailed, and Sam felt his body shaking and he gave a silent scream as bright white light shone from the tribal tattoos.

Sam was shaking hard on the table, the light emitting from the tattoos, his eyes rolling in his head, his mouth open in a silent scream as the black cloud descended towards him. Sam continued to shake, his body going stiff and rigid as the smoke smothered him. Sam began to thrash, the cloud suffocating him, he couldn't breathe, he wished he could move his hands. The tattoos were still blazing, his eyes still rolling, but he had no way out of this, and such was his pain and panic that he wished for death. He gurgled in the back of his throat, desperate to escape.

"Return my love to me, now to eternity!" she cried, and the smoke assaulted him again, and Sam passed out, his eyes fluttering shut, as red light, taking the form of mist, escaped from his mouth, his eyes, his ears and from the tattoos, climbing to the cloud.

Sam was unmoving as the cloud hovered above him, and then the mist entered back into his body through the places it had escaped. Sam then awoke, giving a weak groan in his throat, and the cloud retreated, dissipating into nothing.

Becky looked down at her perfect husband. He was hers again. Her long wait had finally paid off, she had Sam back. She quickly undid his manacles, freeing his gorgeous body. Soon now, they would be free, and consummating their marriage at long last.

Sam sat up straight, robot like, and she stroked his perfectly brushed hair. Her perfect husband.

"Sam." She said fondly, and he smiled at her, turning to her and climbing off the table, his eyes fixed adoringly on her.

"Becky. My love." He said seductively, and brought her body close to his bare chest, arced his neck, and kissed her passionately.

**Oh no! **

**Well, as some of you rightly guessed, Becky was indeed the one behind it all, but not quite in the way you expected I bet.  
**

**But now, she has succeeded. Dean is dead, his spirit trapped in a voodoo doll, and poor Sam is her willing love slave. But boy, she really has gone off the deep end this time hasnt she? Completely batty, and now her darker self is in charge.  
**

**So, one chapter to go as always! What will happen in the next chapter? Will the boys be saved, or are they doomed to spend eternity as either a love slave to Becky, or a voodoo doll (after all, whats to say dark Becky wont go back on her word?). The boys are in a nasty situation, and even though they werent mentioned this chapter, there are still insidious forces moving towards them to destroy them. What will happen next?  
**

**Becky, when she was using Sam as a poodle, styled his hair the same way it is in the dp. And the tribal markings she marked on him are the same Anakin Skywalker has in the original Clone Wars cartoon on Nelvaan if youre interested.  
**

**So, what will happen next? The boys are in deep trouble this time round.  
**

**Anyway, that's me for tonight. So please, read and leave lots of reviews! And if you havent already, please vote in the poll on my page!  
**

**So bye for now, vote in the poll and please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Voodoo Revenge

Becky was very excited. Sam was finally hers again, after all this time, after all her waiting, he once more belonged to her, and solely to her. All the love he felt for his brother was now hers. His brother, his precious big brother, his protector, defender, guardian, he would now forget about him entirely and devote his life to hers.

She stroked her hand over his markings tenderly, and she smiled up at him.

"You know, you could always keep them." She said fondly, and he smiled at her.

"Whatever makes you happy my love, I'll do it!" he said, his voice cheery.

She grinned widely. Her husband was hers again. After everything, everyone she had lost, everything she had sacrificed, all the ridicule, her gorgeous Sam was hers once more. No more would she be laughed at, her husband and her powers would make sure of that. No more would people take advantage of her, dismiss her. Now she was the one in control, and she and Sam would be happy together forever.

"Oh I'm so happy my love! We're together again, this time nothing will break us apart! Let's go and consummate our marriage right now!" she said brightly, but Sam's eyes fell to Dean's body, and Becky looked at Sam angrily. He wasn't supposed to still care about Dean, she was meant to be the only thing he cared about now.

"Sweetheart, who is that?" he asked suspiciously, looking at his brother's half naked body.

"He's no one, don't mind him!" she snapped angrily, and he looked at her suspiciously.

"Then what is he doing here? If you want us to consummate our marriage, I can hardly do it with another guy lying around. Who is he?" he demanded petulantly, and Becky's face broke into a smile.

"Wait, you think he's my secret lover?" she asked with incredulous delight.

"Well what else am I supposed to think?" Sam asked sadly, and she laughed.

"Oh you silly goose! He's not my lover! He's a bad man, an evil man, he stole you from me!" she cried, and Sam glared at his dead brother.

"What a jerk! Can you get rid of him?" he asked pleadingly, flashing her his puppy dog eyes and she felt her heart melt. Of course she would.

"Yes sweetie. But, it seems a shame just to send him on his merry way. Want him to stick around? He could, consummate our marriage with us." She said alluringly, and he smiled at her.

"Whatever makes you happy sweet pea." He said tenderly, and she nodded.

"Great! Now, remember, he's a liar, so you can't listen to anything that he says!" she warned him, and he nodded dolefully.

Becky looked at the dead body on the table. Was it really worth fixing him? After all, he was Dean Winchester, and he had a nasty habit of ruining her plans. And hot he may be, but she had her Sam now. And while her primal urges were telling her to play with both boys, there was really no point in doing this if she was going to keep Dean around, even if it was just for one night. And his presence might lure Sam from his rightful place at her side. She frowned. No, better just to leave him the way he was, and feed him to the alligators. If Sam rally wanted to, he could keep the doll.

"Actually, no. He's a horrible man. It's better we just dispose of him." She decided, and Sam lookd at her in horror.

"But honey, that's murder!" he protested, and she shook her head.

"Sweetie, don't you see? He's already dead! This is just cleaning up." She assured him, but he was sending her a disappointed look that she couldn't bear to see on his face.

"Honey, he might have family who love him!" he scolded, and she shook her head.

"He doesn't, not anymore, the last one found someone better and left him." She invented wildly, and Sam looked pityingly at Dean's body.

"Bet that sucked. Poor guy, no wonder he took me, he must have been very lonely. Becky, we can't just kill him. Maybe he just needs to find a companion, like a dog or something." He said sadly, and he looked so adorable that, against her better judgement, she relented.

"Oh fine, but this is only because you're such a sweetheart!" she said in a happy, teasing voice, tickling his nipple fondly, before placing the Dean doll on the marked table, and standing between the two.

Sam watched attentively as she began to chant, invoking the names of the three loas she worshipped as the irregular drum beats came from outside, and the candles began to flare, the wood began to creak and the wind began to whistle.

"Oh great spirit loas, my bargain is fulfilled! Return this one to his rightful state, restore his soul to his body, and hence his body to life! Give me what I need to please my husband! I beseech you, grant me this boon so I may grant him mine!" she cried.

Sam swayed as the hut did, the powers building and the three sets of coloured eyes shone down on Dean's body, and he could hear the alligators growling and the snakes hissing as the power built up, funnelling into his wife. He smiled as he watched her, as she called on the spirit powers to reverse the magic.

The spirits swirled, and purple light began to encompass her arms as she held them over the doll and the body.

Dean could feel something happen. He didn't know how long he had been trapped inside his own mind, fearing about Sam. After all, there was nothing else he could do, he had been turned into a voodoo doll. Dean hadn't been able to feel anything, all he knew was that he had been turned into a doll and was trapped, most likely forever. He didn't know how long he had been here, what could have happened, and he didn't know what was happening now. All he could think about was how his life had ended, thinking of Sam before being forced into a thick, clay voodoo doll body, and knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had been turned into a doll by that sick bitch Becky, made into a toy basically. His life had ended, and he was doomed to spend his life within a voodoo doll, most likely forever, forever a small, bulky, clay like figure with a human head. Even if Sam found him, what could he do with him? He was a doll, a doll with a human head, unknowing, unseeing, unable to act, except to know his final act had been to think about Sam, and his own, twisted, horrible fate, being turned into a doll.

But suddenly, something was changing. The darkness was receding, and his voice was working.

"Sam!" he wailed in the high pitched tone as it became apparent he was still in the voodoo hut.

He could move his head, and he began thrashing his little dolls head around as Becky chanted beside him, and he vowed that some way, some how, he was going to get revenge on the perverted bitch and kill her. He didn't care what it took, or about the obstacles, but he was going to see her dead. He turned his head and saw his dead body, still staring up at the wall, still perfect other than being a little pale and most likely a little cold. She was reversing the process.

He shrieked in pain as he once more felt his clay body writhe and twist on the table, and with a pained scream, he was suddenly stripped out of the doll, and began coalescing around her arm.

"Fuck! What the fuck!" Dean cried as he shimmered up her arm.

And he then shimmered down into his cold body, howling in pain as he was once more crushed into it, and then he heard the proper sound of his voice screaming as his body returned to life, him screaming as his soul once more filled up his entire body, which was as he had predicted very cold.

And then, the pain stopped, and he lay panting on the table, looking blearily around the room. He was back inside his own body, he was officially alive again.

"There now, are you happy snookums?" Becky asked fondly as she flicked at the manacles and sat up, clutching his aching head, and also, to his surprise the left hand side of his jaw was throbbing as well for some unknown reason. He looked around the room to find out what was going on.

And then thought he was hallucinating. Because Sam was looking at Becky adoringly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes my love, I am. He doesn't deserve to die, he's just lonely." He said, and she smiled at him proudly.

"That's my sweet Sam!" she said, hugging herself to his bare chest.

"Sammy?" Dean demanded weakly, not believe what he was seeing, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. No, he couldn't have fallen for her, not by any means, normal or magical. Sam would never fall for Becky. She had done something to his baby brother, to turn him back into her love slave.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked politely as he stared at Dean, and Becky smiled smugly.

"Sam, I'm your big brother. I'm Dean." Dean said, his voice shaking.

Sam couldn't have forgotten him on his own, there was no way he could have. Sam was his baby brother. No, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't, he couldn't have lost Sam to her again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a big brother." He said in confusion, and Becky flashed him a smug grin.

"It's over Dean. You're wasting your breath. He's mine now, now and forever. Nothing will keep us apart anymore." She said proudly, holding Sam's hand.

Dean shook his head in denial. It couldn't be. She couldn't have won, not after everything they had been through, she couldn't have found some way to take Sam from him forever.

"No, you're lying." He insisted, and she arced an eyebrow at him.

"Really? He doesn't know who you are anymore. All the love he feels for you, its now transferred to me. You'll never get him back. Sam and I are together forever now, and there's not a thing you can do about it!" she crowed, and Dean looked imploringly at his brother.

"Sam, I'm your brother! You hate her, she's insane! She turned me into a siren to try and get to you, and now she's killed me and turned me into a doll, all to try and win you back. Come on Sammy, this isn't you. Don't let her win, come back!" he pleaded desperately.

After everything they had been through, everything they had survived, he couldn't lose Sam, not now, not to her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a brother." Sam said, looking at him sympathetically.

"Sam..." Dean said, and despite everything, he felt tears forming in his eyes.

Sam didn't know who he was. He had lost him, his little brother had forgotten who Dean was. Becky had finally succeeded in taking him from him. He looked at the kid he had raised, the kid he loved more than anything, and the one he had now lost.

"It's over Dean! He doesn't know you or love you anymore! He's mine now, all mine." Becky gloated, and Dean reeled from it, looking at his brother intently, as though begging him to remember.

"What did you do to him you sick bitch?" Dean demanded weakly as he looked at Sam, and hated that Sam didn't react, didn't even flinch as he wrapped his arms around Becky's waist.

"What I set out to do Dean. I made him realise it was me he loved more than anything, and made him forget all about you. And now he's mine. He's my gorgeous, happy husband, and we'll be together forever, be happy, and have lots of kids, and a dog maybe! And there won't be a thing you can do to stop it." She purred, and Dean looked at her in disbelief.

"You're crazy, you're sick. You know that isn't really Sam right? Because Sam hates you, despises you!" he bellowed, and she laughed simperingly.

"Not anymore Dean. All his love for you has now been transferred to me. It's over. I've won, you've lost. He doesn't know you, and doesn't want to know you either. Do you Sammy?" she asked, and Dean clenched his fist as she used his nickname for his baby brother.

Dean didn't give him a chance to answer her, as he climbed off the table and shoved her out of the way, seizing his little brother's bare arms, and noted with surprise the presence of the tribal tattoos. Filing that under things to ponder later, he looked up into Sam's eyes.

"Please Sammy, it's me. Dean. Your big brother. The one who drives you crazy, but loves you more than anything. It's me! It's Dean!" he said pleadingly, and Sam continued to look at him, not reacting, though his mouth was moving, as if he were about to talk.

And then Dean went flying over the room, slamming into the wall with a thud.

"I won't be manhandled by an arrogant little thug like you Dean. No, I'm in control now, I have the power. And I have Sam. And that is never going to change, my magic has bound him to me forever!" she crowed with a wide, sick smile, and Dean finally felt the tears fall down his face, as his heart broke.

This was worse than Sam dying. Much worse. He had lost his brother to his insane ex wife, who had twisted him into her own perfect ideal of him, and in the process, she had made him forget he even had a big brother. The one who truly loved him.

"Sammy..." Dean cried pleadingly, looking at his brother desperately.

"And now Dean, it's time for you to leave. My husband seems to be the jealous type, he doesn't want any other man around to keep me from him. It's brilliant. So leave Dean. He's mine now, and always will be. And trust me when I say, I'll kill him, turn him into a doll, if that's what it takes to make sure you never see him again. If I ever see you again, I will turn your precious Sammy into a voodoo doll, and he will be gone forever. I'd rather die than let you steal him from me again." She snarled, and Dean shook his head, his heart breaking at the thought of Sam enduring what he had endured.

He looked at Sam pleadingly, but still received no recognition, and he felt his world fall away beneath him. Sam was gone. All there was that was left was this vapid, love struck man who just looked like Sam. Sam was gone. Forever now, and in a way so irrevocable, that he could never get him back.

Dean felt the tears pour down his face, splashing onto his bare chest. He had lost Sam. He had lost Sammy.

He had lost his Sammy.

"So Dean, we never want to see you again. And if I ever do see you again, I will kill you too, make you back into a doll, I fixed you, I can turn you back. So leave. Leave this house, leave this city, leave this state, leave this country...oh that feels good saying that to you! It's over, I've won!" she gloated happily, and Dean fought down a sob as he took one last look at his baby brother.

He had lost. Becky had all the cards, and if he ever saw her again, she would kill them both rather than allow Dean a chance to rescue his brother from her clutches. Even with Bobby's help, there was no way to get Sam back, because she would simply kill him.

Sammy was gone.

He started longingly at his baby brother, for the last time. He couldn't even kill Becky, because that would make him bound to her forever anyway, he was sure Becky would have thought of that.

"Oh Sammy...I'm so sorry. I love you Sammy." He said, and despondent, he was about to leave, when he saw something that lit a firestorm of hope within him, and he had to struggle to keep from grinning like an idiot.

Sam winked at him, a small smile on his face. The little bugger had been fine all along, he had to have been. Dean was going to kill him, but he was still his to kill, not Becky's. Sam looked at him with big, apologetic puppy dog eyes, and Dean felt his anger at the deception fade away. He'd had to convince Becky, so he could be brought back to life, and then even more so he could lure her into a false sense of confidence, sell the deception, otherwise they would be dead.

"Sorry." He mouthed at his brother, looking at him sadly, and Dean blinked the tears from his eyes, and shook his head, savouring the look of childlike delight in Sam's eyes as he realised he wasn't in trouble.

He then mouthed something else at Dean, who then, still sniffing and keeping his face as a mask of heartbreak, looked at Becky, who seemed to be enjoying her perch within Sam's arms, smiling victoriously.

"What about the guys you have stashed around here? Are they still around?" he asked, his voice wavering masterfully, and she went slightly pale, and looked up to assure a once more blank faced Sam, who was looking at her curiously.

"I used them to find him, they mean nothing to me either, it's only you I want, I don't even want Dean to be with us when we consummate our marriage.," she assured him, and Sam sent Dean an apologetic look as Becky looked at her shoes in embarrassment, while Dean looked at her incredulously, "I'll just get rid of them." She assured him hastily, and Dean could hear the splashes as the zombies fell into the water, and he hated how it had to be. But the poor souls she had killed were lost now anyway, their bodies just puppets. Their souls were in the dolls, that was what they needed to send them on.

"That all the guys gone?" Sam asked suspiciously, and she nodded.

"Yes, yes, they're all gone!" she said cheerfully, rubbing his chin.

"And your pets?" Dean growled, and she rolled her eyes.

"No, they won't attack you, they're just normal animals again." She assured him, and both Sam and Dean nodded, though she didn't expect that it was to each other.

"So I can just leave?" Dean asked finally, figuring everything had to be out of the way now.

"Yes, everything is out of the way. Say your last ever goodbye to Sam Dean. And don't keep in touch, because we won't be seeing you again. And remember, if I do ever see you again, if you even so much as think of my husband as yours in any way, both of you, dollies, forever." She said teasingly, her eyes narrowed at him hatefully.

"Ok. I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again." Dean said hatefully, thrilled at the confirming look in Sam's eyes.

"No you won't. And now, I think Sam and I would appreciate it if you left." She snarked, and Dean hung his head and walked towards the door, eyeing her ritual knife.

"Actually, Sam wouldn't appreciate it. But he would appreciate killing you." Sam growled, and Dean lunged for the knife, grabbed it, tossed it to Sam, who caught it, and with a look of great, venomous delight, rammed it into Becky's stomach with as much force as he could muster.

Becky gasped in pain as she staggered away from her husband, who stood with his brother by his side, glaring at her in hatred, blood spilling onto her hands as she clutched the knife he had rammed into her.

"What? No, it can't be!" she protested weakly, and Sam smiled grimly.

"Actually, yeah it can. I did warn you Becky. You see, Ezrulie is the loa of love. And, like I suspected, she needs something to work with. The only love she felt in me is for Dean, not you. So, with not even the tiniest flicker of something to work with, she gave up. And being the loa of love, she stood to gain a lot more from feeding off my love for Dean rather than using up all her energy to convert my love to you. She gave herself a little high with it, and left." Sam said smugly, and Becky, gasping in fear and pain, slid down the side of her table, looking up at him pleadingly.

"But, I served her faithfully, did everything she wanted, the ritual worked..." she protested, and Dean glared at her contemptuously.

"You don't get it do you? She's the spirit of love. So what is she going to do, destroy one of the most powerful forces of love she's ever experienced to replace it with artificial love for someone Sam hates? Hell no. She picked the best of the two options, and if that meant betraying you, so be it. She gave herself an emotion high, then scarpered. Sam was never under your spell." He said triumphantly.

"Because I hate you. I despise you. You're pathetic, weak, miserable, deluded, snivelling and creepy. I hate you." Sam intoned, and she shrieked and tried to blast out with her powers, but nothing seemed to happen, and she looked at her own hand in amazement.

"It's over Becky. You should have left the country. Because I did warn you what would happen if I ever saw you again. I would kill you."

She looked up at her gorgeous husband, and she was gasping for air, but neither brother seemed inclined to help her.

"Help me..." she pleaded, and Sam shook his head.

"No Becky. Like I said, you became evil, you became what we hunt. Consider yourself hunted and put down like the vicious animal you are." He growled, and she was shaking.

"No Sam, I'm your wife, you can't say these things to me! You, you love me!" she wailed, and Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

"No he doesn't. He hates you. You disgust him. He told you that last time, you didn't listen. That's your problem Becky. Because now, you're going to pay for it." He said, and gleefully crashed down one of the shelves, setting the candles onto the wooden floor.

"It's over Becky. This time, I truly won't see you again. I hate you, and believe me, after what you've done, death is too good for you." Sam said, picking up salt from another shelf and flinging it on her, and she belatedly realised what he was going to do.

"No, Sam, don't! Please! You'll never see me again, I'll leave, just like you wanted, please!" she begged, and he shook his head.

"No Becky. I was too soft with you. I should have let Dean kill you in the first place. I'm not making the same mistake again." He vowed, crashing another shelf to the floor, while Dean gathered the dolls into his arms.

"But Sam! I'm your wife! You love me!" she cried.

"No I don't! I hate you!" Sam hollered, and tears flooded into her eyes, and she gave shuddering breaths as more and more blood fell from her wound.

"And so do I. After everything you've done Becky, how can you expect him to love you?" Dean asked, the room getting hotter as the wood started to burn.

"Sam, please, I can change, give me another chance..."

"Not this time. Either way you're going to die Becky. The wound, the fire, or the loas." He said with grim satisfaction, and she looked up in terror as the dark smoky spirits appeared within the roof.

"Wait, what's happening?" she cried hysterically.

"You failed them. And loas don't forgive failure lightly." Dean said watching as they swirled, ready to pounce.

"No, I served you loyally! Sam, please don't leave! I'm your wife, you're meant to go into death with me!" she cried, once more trying to bring her power to bear, to bring him back to her, but it didn't work.

That didn't mean Dean didn't realise what she was trying to do, and he slammed his foot onto her outstretched hand, shattering the wrist as it collided with the table, making her scream in pain.

"No he isn't. He's coming with me." He said darkly, and she screeched furiously at him, trying to use her other hand, but still nothing happened.

"I told you, you failed, so the loas have taken your powers. It's over for you Becky. I never liked you. I hate you, and I'm so glad that I'll never have to see you again." Sam said, smiling grimly at the blazing inferno that was her altar room.

"No Sam, you don't mean that, you love me, please don't leave me alone, don't leave me here to die!" she wailed, as the fire got ever closer to her, blood still dripping from her stomach, and the loas were drifting closer to her.

"Becky...get this into your thick head. I do not, will not, and will never love you." Sam said, and something in her finally broke, a combination of the pain, the heat, and the brutal rejection of a dying woman, and she screamed furiously, slamming her first onto the floor, and using her remaining strength to kick her legs in a full blown temper tantrum.

"No, you belong with me, we belong together Sam! Together! Forever! We're destined lovers! Sam!" she screeched as Dean opened the door, feeding the fire, and watching as the alligators and the snakes escaped from the blazing shack.

"Goodbye Becky. Now it's a race to see what will kill you first, the fire, or the loas. And no, we aren't destined lovers. We're destined loathers. Goodbye Becky. Don't bother to keep in touch." Sam growled, and Dean grinned.

"You're getting what you deserve you bitch. Sam belongs with me, not you. Bye Becky. I would appreciate it very much if I never saw you again. Oh, and by the way, he did warn you that he would kill you the next time he saw you. Bye!" Dean said, and Sam gave her one last loathing look, before the two of them went out of sight.

"No, Sam! Please! Sam! Sam! SAM! Don't go with Dean, you belong with me! Don't leave me here, the fires too close! The loas...Dean will mess up your life, I can take care of you! You love me, I know you do! Sam! Sam! SAM!" Becky screamed finally, as the loas descended towards her, just as the fire touched her skin, and the knife burned hot, and with a final, pain wracked scream, she was gone for good.

XX

Sam and Dean stood on the shore, watching as the shack that Becky had inhabited burnt in a blazing flame, illuminating the water, her screams still playing in their ears. Dean looked at the expression on his brother's face, pure anger, pure loathing, but absolutely no remorse. He then turned Sam towards him, pulled him close, and wrapped him in a hug, which he felt his brother melt into, as the voodoo priestess burned like her passion for Sam.

XX

They were back in the motel room, and Sam was sitting still bare-chested on his bed, his arms wrapped around himself, his chin resting on his knees as he looked into nothing. Bobby was fine, and had gone off to give the boys some privacy after he had assured himself they were ok.

Dean sat on the bed in front of him, jerking him out of his reverie.

"What's wrong Sammy? Do you feel guilty?" he asked softly, and Sam shook his head.

"No, of course not, she deserved what she got, she was too dangerous to be left alive. I was just...waiting for you to yell at me." He said softly, and Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Wait, what? Why would I yell at you?" he asked, and Sam looked at him miserably.

"Because this was all my fault. I'm the one who let her go. Twice. And each time she came back and bit us in the ass. I was so stupid. And now, because of me, good people are dead, you were nearly dead, all because of me." Sam said, tears in his voice, and Dean sighed in realisation, knelt up, and pulled his brother into a hug, and he could feel Sam's tears on his bare shoulder.

"Aww Sammy, this wasn't your fault. Hey, listen to me." He said softly, pulling apart from Sam and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Look Sammy, this wasn't anything to do with you. Becky was insane, pure and simple. You gave her a chance, and she blew it. You couldn't have known she would do what she did, that she would get so crazy she would actually kill people in order to get you to love her. This isn't your fault Sam, and you aren't stupid. Sure, you might have been a little naive, but you aren't stupid. You're not like me and Bobby, you believe the best in people, and you believed she would leave and would never come back, just like you told her. It's not your fault that she didn't Sammy. You believed she would do the right thing, and you can't blame yourself because she didn't. And you can't change the part of you that let her go last time, it's part of what makes you who you are. Bobby and I are the cynical, depressive ones. You're the optimistic, cheerful one. That's just who you are. And you better not ever change that ok?" he asked, and Sam nodded, a slight upturn in his mouth.

"Thanks Dean." He said softly, and Dean smiled at him.

"You're welcome. So, did she tell you about the girls?" he asked softly, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. They didn't die, Gwen saved them." He said in relief, and Dean smiled.

"See, told you so. You sure you don't feel guilty about killing her, letting her die like that?" he asked worriedly, and Sam firmly shook his head.

"No. I hated her. She was evil, she was a threat, she had to go. The only thing I regret is that I didn't do it sooner." He said, and Dean nodded.

"Good." He said, still sitting in front of his brother, but one look of his puppy dog eyes brought Dean to his side, and Dean absently began to stroke his hair with his fingers as Sam lay back on the pillows.

"I'm sorry Dean." He said, and Dean looked at him curiously.

"What for?" he asked in confusion, and Sam looked up at him ruefully.

"Well, I was sort of knocked out when you got kidnapped." He said, and Dean shuddered.

"Pervert that she was, ogling my naked body, attacking me in the bath. Freak show. But that wasn't your fault, Bobby knocked you out." He said, and Sam shrugged, then grinned up at him mischievously

"And did you have a sore jaw when you woke up?" he asked sheepishly, and Dean frowned at his little brother, a suspecting smile on his lips as he did so.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. Did that have anything to do with you by any chance?" he asked in forced politeness, and Sam blushed a little.

"Um, yeah. You had just attacked me as a zombie, and I was mad at you, mad at me, mad at Bobby, and I sort of...well I vented. Besides, I still owed you a beating from Dillimore. And I wanted to smack you after the siren thing and the gorgon thing. So now we're even!" he said brightly, and Dean laughed.

"Alright, and considering you got her to save me, I will let it go this time. But you fight dirty." He protested, and Sam arced an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, and you didn't in Dillimore?" he asked, and Dean shrugged.

"Touché."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sam getting steadily sleepier, and Dean was contemplating moving before he drifted off beside his brother, when Sam spoke again.

"Did you know this time?" he asked softly, and he nodded, not even having to ask what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Two things kept going through my head, you and the fact that I was dead, my life was over, and that I was trapped for eternity as a voodoo doll. It was horrible, thinking I was going to be like that forever. Freaky, I think I preferred being turned to stone." He said, and Sam shook his head.

"I prefer you like this, alive, fleshy, breathing." He said, and Dean did have to concede that.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I think I prefer that one too." He said, grinning.

"Good. Do you think her victims went on when we burnt the dolls?" he asked nervously, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I reckon so. They'll be in heaven where they belong." He assured his sleepy brother.

"Good."

Before they had left the burning shack, they had created a small pyre and had burnt the dolls in a proper hunter funeral, giving them a proper send off.

"Thanks by the way." Dean whispered as his brother got even closer to drifting off, tired out by the events, his emotions, the soothing motion of Dean's fingers in his hair, and his brother's proximity.

"For what?" he muttered sleepily.

"Getting her to resurrect me. I wouldn't wish that sort of a death on anyone. Though it would have been poetic to do it to her." He surmised, and Sam snorted slightly.

"You're welcome. Crazy, evil bitch, trying to make us forget about each other. That showed her." Sam mumbled in satisfaction, and Dean smiled.

"Yeah it did." He said, and his brother's breathing started to slow down, and he was just about to scurry to his own bed by the door when Sam spoke again.

"I won't press charges by the way." He muttered, and Dean looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He saw the sign of a small grin on Sam's face.

"Well, you did strangle me into unconsciousness, again I might add, and took my shirt off. I'm just saying, girls might like that, your siren might have liked that, but not me." He said teasingly, and Dean flicked him on the ear with his finger.

"Smart ass. Night Sammy." He said fondly.

"Night Dean." He muttered sleepily, and before Dean had circled his bed and reached his own, Sam was fast asleep.

Dean looked proudly at his little brother. He had played the long con like a pro, convincing that crazy bitch Becky that he truly did love her, and that was more than worth the half gallon of toothpaste and mouthwash he had used trying to get the taste of her out of his mouth. And now, he was free of Becky, this time for good. Thank god. And despite everything, he still felt bad about this being his fault, he still believed the best in people. That was his little brother, who had managed to fend off a ghost, convince a priestess and save his brother.

"Good work Sammy. Next time though, I think it should be my turn to save you." He muttered quietly, and Sam gave a noise of approval as if he heard, before wrapping himself in his covers.

Dean smiled. They would get up, and get the hell out of here. And after everything, they had decided on two things. Firstly, they were in this together.

And secondly, they really hated voodoo.

XX

Marion was drinking coffee in his motel room in Montreal. Jody was at her aunts, and he was having a few days to himself. He just wished he could go back to the station, back to his job. He certainly didn't regret his actions, but still, he was a working man, he liked his job. And so, being on the run, especially when it was because of monsters, didn't sit well with him. He flicked to the morning news, sipping his coffee.

"And the staggering news has just broken of the death of five police officers in the station in the small South Dakota town of Brandon. While the motive behind this attack is unknown, it appears dangerous fugitive Dean Winchester, currently wanted for mass murder, is behind the attack. The FBI assure the populace that they will have Winchester in custody very soon." The newsreader said, and Marion dropped his coffee cup, sloshing coffee over the side of it.

Five of his officers, his men, the people he led, were dead. It just couldn't be. He had left to keep them safe, to protect them. His hands were shaking as the rest of the news played on, his mind trying to cope with this news. Dean was wanted for their deaths. But he hadn't done it, he had gone off with Sam. No, that meant the Leviathans that the boys were so afraid of, they were the ones that had killed his men, his boys.

Marion felt sick, disgusted, ashamed, afraid. All those young kids dead, just so these monsters could try and take over. But then, a thought struck him. She had said five officers. There were usually seven, himself included. One of them had to have survived, they would know what happened.

He heard the phone ringing, saw that it was Jody, and answered it.

"What the hell do we do now?" he asked huskily, as the news played on.

XX

"Thank you Sam. That's horrible what happened to Danny and Raman." Marge said grimly as Sam reported to her.

"Yeah, but she's gone and won't hurt anyone anymore. I'm sorry we didn't have better news Marge." Sam said, massaging the headache he had in his left temple.

"I'm just glad you boys are ok. I'll phone Garth, tell him he doesn't have to go looking for you. Call again soon, you hear?" she asked, and hung up, leaving Sam with his headache.

"How did she take it?" Bobby asked grimly, and Sam shrugged.

"She was upset. Hardly a nice way for anyone to go, and all because Becky wanted me." He moaned, and Dean shot him a pointed look as he put a couple of sausages on his plate.

"It wasn't your fault Sammy." He said, and they ate breakfast in silence, Dean eyeing his brother worriedly.

"You ok?" he asked softly, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, just have a killer headache." He said, and Dean looked at him sympathetically.

"I'll get you some aspirin on the way out of the city." He said, and Sam smiled thankfully at him as Bobby turned on the TV, and at the mention of the town of Brandon, the boys looked at the screen intently.

And after the piece was done, all the colour had drained from their face.

"My god, they're all dead..." Sam said, and looked at his brother fearfully, seeing his shell shocked expression.

"Yeah, and it's me who's getting the blame. This is why we got Marion out, I never expected the Leviathans to take it out on the others." He said, his voice and hands shaking.

"It's not your fault Dean. The Leviathans are trying to smoke us out again, they know we're still alive. They're going to be coming for us. And worse, every person in America just saw the broadcast, so everyone from yahoos on up are going to be trying to kill us." He said, his voice sounding slightly scared, but determined.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Dean said urgently, and just as they were packing, there was a rap on the door.

"Hey, you! I've called the cops, I know you're the murder from the news! Come out, and keep your hands where I can see them! I'm armed!" the proprietor yelled, and Sam looked at Dean in fear, and Dean pointed him to the floor, out of harm's way, and Sam finished packing his bag, and the weapons bag, crouching behind his bed, while Dean threw the last of his things into his bag and threw it to Sam, who stuffed it shut, while Dean focused on the door. Bobby was looking at them worriedly, and stuck his flask inside the weapons duffel, as the door was shot open, and the proprietor appeared, glaring angrily at Dean, rifle pointed straight at him.

"Drop it!" he snapped, but before he could reinforce his demand, Sam shot him in the kneecap, dropping the man to the floor with a scream.

"I didn't do it. But, I still think we ought to get the hell out of here. Come on Sammy." Dean said, after kicking the rifle away from the man, and he and Sam, once they checked Bobby was with them, dashed for the exit, leaving the man grunting in pain on the floor as a mass murderer got away.

XX

Valente smiled as the report played over the radio. Now, the Winchesters would find very little safe haven. And they were catching up.

"You know where they are yet?" Charlie asked, entering Mississippi.

"We're getting close. And now, they have nowhere left to run." He said smugly.

XX

"Did you just hear the news?" Garth asked as he entered Louisiana.

"Yes I did. You and me know Dean didn't do it, it has to be those bloody Leviathans." Marge said, hearing horns honk as her nephew sped towards New Orleans, wincing as she did so.

"Yeah, and now everyone in America is going to be looking for them, hunters included. I'm going to try and catch up with them, they're going to need all the help they can get." He said, and he heard her noise of assent.

"Too true. You be careful though, I don't want you getting caught in a crossfire." She warned, and he nodded.

"I'll be careful. Any idea where they are?" he asked, and she gave him the name of the motel.

"But they won't be there any longer, if they saw that report, they'll have hightailed it out of there." She said, and Garth knew she was right.

"I know. Are there any hunters we can rely on, ones who know Dean wouldn't do this?" he asked, and she nodded to herself at the other end.

"Yeah, a few. I'll give them a call. You reckon the Leviathans are making a move to try and kill the boys?" she asked, and he grunted in approval.

"It's obvious. They're smoking them out, they're trying to kill them both by making sure they can't run anywhere. Which means, we need to kill the Levis first." Garth said grimly, burling around a truck.

"Too true. Be careful honey." She said, and he nodded.

"Always." He promised, as he sped to try and help his two friends.

XX

The person in the back of the limo smiled as they heard the news over the radio. This is just what was needed, this would smoke the Winchesters out into the open.

And once they were in the open, they could finally be destroyed.

That thought was a comfort as they sped through Texas, getting closer to the boys all the time.

XX

"That will smoke them out of their rabbit hole." Their boss said smugly, and the youngest looked at the boss uncertainly.

"But now all the humans will be looking for them too. What if they get to them before we do?" he asked worriedly, and their boss smiled.

"They won't. Soon now, the Winchesters will be mine." The boss said with dark satisfaction, and three of his four servants laughed along with him.

XX

Reynolds smiled grimly. Now that the news had broken, every police station in the country, every CCTV camera, would all be on the lookout for the Winchesters. And reports were already coming in, that the boys had been seen in New Orleans. He smiled as they pelted down the coast towards the state.

It would soon be time to bring the Winchesters to justice.

XX

"They left?" Verity hissed angrily at the proprietor.

"Yes, they left, and kneecapped me before they did!" he yelled in fury, cursing the fact that he had a murder in his motel.

"You should have waited for the police. Now they will have escaped." Grant sneered in contempt, and the man glowered at the vampire.

"Don't you start. I'll tell you what I told the police, I didn't want a scumbag like that in my motel any longer. I was right to do what I did." He said stubbornly, and Grant gave a reluctant nod.

"No you weren't. It was a mistake, a mistake that will make our leader and his employer, very unhappy." He growled, and the man looked at him apprehensively.

"In fact, you could almost say that your mistake...was fatal." Verity said, revealing her fangs, and she sprang at the man as he screamed.

XX

The man slowly followed Verity and Grant's car out of the motel street. This pair were working for a master. A master with an interest in the Winchesters. And considering that they had lost them, their master would need someone like him, who knew them, to find them.

And then, he could have his revenge.

XX

"I'm just about to pick up Marion. Where are you?" Jody asked Sam, who's head was thumping painfully as Dean blazed up the motorway, but thankfully they hadn't attracted any attention yet.

"Heading north. Not much else to do when the entire country is after us." Sam said worriedly, massaging his temple.

"I suppose so. It'll take us a couple of days to get there. We'll meet you at the Halfway Highway Motel, just at the border to Canada, outside Seattle." Jody said, and Sam nodded and relayed the information to Dean.

"Yeah, ok. Be careful Jody, don't talk to anyone you don't know, they might be after you too." He said worriedly.

"Hey, you pair just concentrate on getting there safely. It's you two I'm worried about. See you in a couple of days." She said, her voice illustrating how worried she was before she hung up.

"I'm scared Sammy." Dean muttered, and Sam looked at his brother kindly.

"We'll figure a way out of this Dean. I promise." He said, wincing again, and Dean looked at him worriedly.

"You ok?"

"My headache's getting worse." He said, his voice pitiful, and keeping his eyes on the road, Dean took a hand off the steering wheel, and placed it on Sam's forehead, his eyes crinkled in concern as he did so.

And almost yelped at the heat that was coming off his brother.

"Sammy, you're getting a fever." He said, overprotective big brother mode kicking in.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was just a headache." He whispered, as though pained, and Bobby looked at him worriedly.

"Sam, you don't look so good." He said, and started raking in the bags for any medicine that might help him.

"It's not your fault Sammy, you weren't feeling good before we had to leave so quickly, and that on top of the last few days probably finished you off." Dean said, not liking how pale his brother was, or how sweaty and weak he seemed, and he also didn't like the constant massaging of his temple.

"I'm sorry." Sam said miserably, and he sounded so pitiful Dean smiled a little, his little brother, who always considered himself an inconvenience when he was ill.

"There's nothing in here." Bobby said in frustration.

"Doesn't matter. Sammy, go to sleep ok? Try and head it off." Dean ordered, and Sam nodded, pulling his arms around himself as he leaned against the door, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I'm sorry Dean." He muttered as he fell straight asleep.

"You got nothing to be sorry for Sammy." Dean said, and looked in the mirror to exchange a dark look with Bobby.

Dean was wanted for murder, and everyone in the country was now going to be looking for him. And now, Sam was ill, and had a very high fever, and they had no medicine. And to top it off, the Leviathans were after them, all over again. Their lives really did suck, and today they were extra sucky.

"Balls." Dean and Bobby said together as they hurtled up the motorway, Sam sleeping fitfully as they did so, his fever getting worse by the minute.

They were on their own, Dean was being hunted by the authorities, Sam was ill and getting worse, Bobby was a ghost, Leviathans were on their tail, and unbeknownst to them, there were at least four more forces pursuing them, eager to end the Winchesters once and for all.

XX

Clive was a tall, skeletal looking vampire, with greasy black hair, dead eyes, pale skin and was dressed in a black one piece suit.

"You lost them?" he demanded disbelievingly to Verity and Grant as they stood before him.

"The report spooked them, they were gone before we got there." Verity said darkly, and he snarled, slamming his fist into the table.

"My employer won't be happy with this news! They'll be furious, they'll kill us all!" he cried in panic, and Verity scoffed.

"We can handle them." She boasted, and he shook his head.

"No we can't. We will be obliterated if we try." He said, just as his apple laptop rang with a facetime call, and he went even paler. It could only be his employer.

"Oh no." He whispered in panic, as he answered the call, to be met by the shadowed face of his employer.

"Where are they headed? As I assume they aren't in New Orleans anymore." His employer asked sharply, and he gulped.

"They...got away." He admitted fearfully, and his employer's eyes widened furiously.

"You let them escape? And here I thought you were the best in the business." They sneered furiously, vowing to obliterate the vampire right there and then.

"We couldn't help it, they were gone by the time we got there!" Verity protested, but she was cut off by a look of disgust.

"You told me you were the best in the business Clive, that you could track anyone. That I ought not to destroy you when I discovered you like I wished. I was convinced. But now, you have failed me. And I do not forgive failure!" his employer screeched.

"Please, I failed, but please, I implore you, I wish for another chance! Don't kill me!" he pleaded, and he screamed in pain as dark hands suddenly grasped his head, and with a jolt of force, ripped it off, to the surprised gasps of Grant, Verity, and the other vampires in the nest that had entered the room.

"Clive failed. I'm in charge now. Anyone got a problem?" he asked, and the vampires shook their heads, before he turned to the computer screen.

"Well, thank you for dealing with him. But I still have no way of finding the Winchesters." The employer said, and he grinned.

"Don't worry. I can help you find them. I want them dead just as much as you do. Trust me. And I can already smell where they're going." He purred, and the employer looked at him appreciatively.

"Are you offering your services?" they asked, and he nodded.

"And the continued services of my new nest." He said smugly, and the employer nodded.

"Very well then. I look forward to working with you. What is your name?"

The man smiled savagely, eyes alight with malice.

"Gordon. Gordon Walker."

**Well well well!**

**At long last, the crazy bitch is dead. A bit brutal, but to me she thoroughly deserves everything she gets, and now she is gone, and the boys are free!  
**

**...Or they would be if the entire world wasnt suddenly after them. Valente had pushed the boys into a corner, and now every tom dick and harry imaginable is coming for them.  
**

**You already know some of the enemies chasing them. FBI, Leviathans, Charlie, but who are the most mysterious members looking for the boys? I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to find out! (But only till chapter two I think of my next story)  
**

**But we have friends too, Marge is rallying people to help, and Garth is trying to find them, and Jody and Marion are on their way to help the boys too. And there are a couple more old friends appearing next story, along with some cameos by a couple of characters mentioned in your message feedback (and sure to please snseriesfan)!  
**

**And worst of all, and sure to please Kirabaros and doyleshuny, Gordon Walker is back! He wasnt originally going to come back, until I remembered he was a vampire when Sam killed him, hence hed be in Purgatory, not hell, so here he is, back by popular demand!  
**

**So what will happen next? Who are all the enemies after the boys? What old friends will we see? Will Dean's name be cleared? Will Sam recover? More to the point, what is wrong with Sam? And most importantly, how the hell are the boys going to get out of this one?  
**

**You'll need to wait for my next story to begin finding out! I havent a clue what to call it yet, but as soon as its up, I'll let you know!  
**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed Voodoo Revenge, I did, and am delighted that I've killed Becky, and the next story is the last of this arc! (Is it bad I already know what I'm doing for the finale of the next arc? I dont know any of the others, but I do know the finale)  
**

**Anyway, so hope to hear from you all soon, hope you liked the story, and please review,a nd I hope to be back tomorrow with the first chapter of the last story!  
**

**Bye for now, and dont forget to review!  
**


End file.
